


小0装1指南

by suohchinen (Lovewhileyoucan)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovewhileyoucan/pseuds/suohchinen
Summary: 1号：即日语中的攻、欧美中的top。0号：即日语中的受、欧美中的bottom。由于目前0号多、1号少的现状，不少小0纷纷开动脑筋，装成1号？这是一份操作指南。3月14日贺文
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto＆Yamada Ryosuke, Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke, Okamoto Keito＆Nakajima Yuto, Takaki Yuya/Nakajima Yuto, Yamada Ryosuke＆Chinen Yuri





	1. 师匠受我一拜

山田凉介痴痴的看着身边身穿休闲西服的中岛裕翔，雕塑一般的侧颜让人目眩神迷。  
山田凉介深吸一口帅哥的气息，旁边中岛裕翔把目光从酒吧舞池里调转回来，看向山田凉介，嘴角微微一挑，显出了邪魅的气质，山田凉介忍不住吞了下口水，然后眼睁睁看着看着中岛裕翔嘴边的笑容不断延缓中断，延伸到那微张的薄唇，长长睫毛的双眼，终于化成一个软的甜美笑容。  
山田凉介倒吸一口气，急忙上前捂住了中岛裕翔的嘴：“不行！笑的太开了，会暴露！”  
中岛裕翔脸色一变，忙收了笑容，双手捂住嘴，迅速往两边看看，好在没人注意。  
两人都松一口气，放松的倚靠  
“ 哎呀，我说，你这办法真的有用吗？”山田凉介软软的窝在沙发里，斜了，在沙发上，中岛裕翔烦闷的给自己倒了一杯酒，咕咚咕咚喝了下去。着眼嘟囔：“让小0装1去钓1的这个指南？？”  
中岛裕翔又给自己续了一杯仰头喝下：“当然有用了！”接着踢了山田凉介一脚，“你男人一点，坐直，哪有1这么一副欠插的样子躺在沙发里的？！  
”  
山田凉介翻了个白眼，但还是坐直了身子，来了个很男人的大爷坐姿，脸上表情也凶狠的紧张起来，活像有人欠了他五百万。  
这样的话，一定很像个1。山田凉介想。

  
和中岛裕翔相识在事务所的一次庆功宴，除了公司高层，投资方以及和公司业务密切相关的企业股东也悉数到场，自己虽然因为拿了个新人奖得以参加，但在座的众人目光都集中在事务所热门的几个台柱女艺人身上，山田凉介倒也习惯了无人搭理，心安理得蹭吃蹭喝，直到迟到的中岛裕翔进门，山田凉介天生属于gay的敏锐雷达滴滴滴响了起来，中岛裕翔注意到也搜索到了他，先朝山田挑了挑嘴角，露出一丝邪魅的笑容，然后坐下和其他金主应酬起来。  
高挑的身材，英俊的脸庞，潇洒的气势，还是个有钱有权的金主，山田凉介心里大喊着：“我可以！！我真的可以！”目光灼灼的盯着中岛裕翔。  
酒过好几轮，众人嗨的不行，山田凉介对眼前各个上演的宫心大戏毫无兴趣，他也修剪了中岛裕翔的心不在焉，使出了全身念力拼命暗示，喂喂，帅哥，看我看我！不想换个地方聊聊吗？  
终于中岛裕翔跟其他人打了个招呼，率先起身，经过山田凉介时瞥了他一眼，山田凉介立刻跟了出去。  
帅比金主的大长腿在前面走的飞快，山田凉介迈着自己的小短腿追的艰难辛，就这样一路无话追进了总统套房，山田凉介有些尴尬，想着说点什么减轻下气氛，彼此却直接进了浴室洗澡去了。  
山田凉介一屁股坐到舒适而一眼望不到边际的床上，准备的甜言蜜语一句都用不上，或许是个喜欢直奔主题的金主？算了算了，看在对方这么帅的份上，我今晚就当个乖巧的泄欲工具好了！  
咔哒，浴室门打开了，山田凉介抬头一看，口水都要流下来，倒三角的身材，浴巾在腰上松松的围  
“嗯？”帅比金主正在擦头发的手停停一瞬：“你，”，帅比金主的走动，人鱼线延伸进浴巾的线条和底下的隆起展示了某些地方的有料。怎么还在……”  
山田凉介已经激动的贴了过去，双手按在对方薄薄的胸肌上，隔着对方湿润的发丝看着对方微微眯起的双眼，山田凉介只觉得肾上腺素飞快飙升，他一头埋在对方胸前，甜甜的笑着：“哥哥，人家等了你好久啊……”  
帅比金主呵呵笑了两声，山田凉介想，声音真好听，请待会就用这样的声音正面UP我好吗？  
“哥哥，现在换你等人家啦，我去洗个澡哦，马上回来哦〜”山田凉介垫脚凑上去啪叽亲一口金主的下巴，飞快冲进浴室。  
山田凉介用此生速度的速度洗着澡，他简直要开心的唱起歌，他入行早，圈子又乱，几乎没有正经谈恋爱的机会，连约个炮都要小心再小心，大部分时间都靠DIY，八卦杂志无论怎么跟他，就是拍不到什么实质东西，渐进地他在行内颇有些高岭之花的意味，此时他这骚断腿急不可耐的渴渴样，除了因为对方是难得一遇的优质1号，最关键的还是自己实在是太久没有性生活了，久到他都要忘记自己是个缺爱的纯小0了。  
所以当他浑身香喷喷，媚眼如丝，香肩半露的走到床边，看到帅比金主已经蒙头大睡时，相比没伺候好金主的恐惧，更多的竟然是性生活泡汤的绝望。  
“哥哥！哥哥......你醒醒啊”山田凉介大力摇晃着睡着的人，心里急的发疯。  
中岛裕翔睡得正香被摇醒，一睁眼看到一张放大的艳丽面孔，差点条件反射的尖叫一声。好在想起来这人是谁，忍了下来。  
山田凉介掀开被子钻了进去，拱进对方怀里，伸手开始解毒对方的浴袍，中岛裕翔忙往后撤退了一下：“我今天有点累，你回去吧，”  
按照一般的情况，肯定一切按金主的意思来，但山田凉介今天情况不一样，他不能接受自己在这样的1面前告退，臣这一退那就是一生啊！  
于是山田凉介焦急的往前又抱住帅比金主：'“哥哥，是我做错了什么吗？你说，我改！”  
中岛裕翔本来最近就诸事不顺，今晚这种长得漂亮又勾人的小0又是最令他讨厌的类型，本来只想做做样子从酒席脱身罢了，想不到对方还真的想来一发，难搞。  
中岛裕翔烦不胜烦，推拒黏在自己身上的人，冷不防被对方直接推倒跨坐在身上，对方身下娇嫩的地方已经在自己毫无动静的敏感处引诱，救命啊，中岛裕翔心里大叫，我要被强暴了。  
中岛裕翔索性躺平认对方活动，山田凉介大喜，用尽浑身解数努力着，但令人绝望的是，对方的下半身竟然毫无反应，山田凉介不敢置信更加努力，可欲速则不达，魅力全开的自己，没有没有引发他的兴趣，反而帅比金主连心跳都恢复如常了。  
人生有那时就是会面临面临这种一片死寂的情况不是吗？  
山田凉介心理防线彻底坍塌了，直到帅比金主把自己推开。  
“哥哥你，难道……”山田凉介双眼含泪，颤抖着开口。  
中岛裕翔脸一黑，抄起地上。  
“不举？”山田凉介剩下的话说完。  
中岛裕翔看了对方一眼，心想被你发现也没办法了，于是点了点头。的睡袍砸在山田凉介身上。

  
山田凉介披着浴袍，可怜巴巴的坐在大床的角落，以为禁欲太久幻听了。  
“你没听错，我是0！”中岛裕翔只得又重复一遍。  
山田凉介的大眼睛几乎瞬间就要掉下眼泪：“哥哥，你就算看不上我，也不必说这种谎话取笑我……”  
中岛裕翔不高兴的直接打断：“谁说谎了？怎么，只能你们这种小巧玲珑又会卖骚的当0，我们这种人高马大的就不能当0是吗？”  
山田凉介蹙着眉头小声的解释着：“不是的，我只是觉得，连哥哥都是0，世界上真的将会有1存在吗？呜呜呜…”  
中岛裕翔烦躁的拨了拨头发，从身后拿了个枕头闷闷不乐的抱在怀里噘着嘴：“是啊，这个世界上的1是不是都死绝了啊？”  
两人似乎都想到各自堪比和尚的日子，一起叹了口气，接着对视了一眼，莫名有了几分惺惺相惜。  
“哥哥你，条件这么好，也找不到1吗？”山田凉介小心翼翼的开口问道。  
‘我叫中岛裕翔，别哥哥哥哥的叫了，我可比你年纪小！’中岛裕翔下半张脸现在，  
我叫山田凉介……”山田凉介看到对方现在在埋地枕头里，不高兴的斜着眼看了山田凉介一眼，隔着枕头的声音软软的，竟然有几分撒娇的意味。这个样子，倒是开始相信对方真的是个0了。  
“我知道你，你可是大明星，还是我不少朋友的梦中情人！”中岛裕翔笑了起来，长长的尾睫弯起，有几分孩子气。  
“是吗？有可以介绍给我的1吗？”山田凉介十分激动。  
“嘿嘿，都是女孩子！”中岛裕翔坏笑起来。  
山田凉介尴尬的扯了扯嘴角。  
“可是，中岛君看着真的很男人又很攻，我都被骗到了......与其到处找1号，不如中岛君来做1号啊！”山田凉介垂死挣扎。  
“我那都是装出来的！”中岛裕翔把怀里身上的枕头捏捏扯扯：“好吧，其实我以前是1，纯1，大概两年之前了吧，喝断片被上了，从此就变成0了。”中岛裕翔似乎又想到了改变自己命运的夜晚，露出一个心驰神往的迷醉笑容，莫名冒出几缕少女怀春气息。  
中岛裕翔又斜眼看着山田凉介：“怪不得你们都要当0，原来当0这样爽，我过去那么努力，结果完全是让你们爽了！”  
山田凉介不幸笑着，也扯了个枕头在怀里拥有：“可是，，既然是0为什么要装的这么1？这样大家都误会你是1，能那什么的机会不是更渺茫了么？”  
中岛裕翔眼神变得幽深，显出属于1的强攻气势，山田凉介忍不住心一跳。  
中岛裕翔扯出一丝邪魅的笑容：“？你不知道吗装1钓1大法”  
？“ 嗯”凉山田介满头问号  
中岛裕翔摇摇头，拍了拍山田的石膏：“我问你，你长得好看，又风骚，怎么勾不到1呢？”  
山田凉介被这嘲讽的语气闹得脸一红：“我的职业根本…… ”  
中岛裕翔随后摇头：“我来告诉你惨痛的现实吧，即使你还是现在的你，却是个素人，你也很难在东京都钓到一个1号来攻你，明白吗？  
山田凉介傻乎乎的长大了嘴。  
“现在整个同性恋圈是什么情况呢是满地飘0，无1无靠？！”中岛裕翔看着山田凉介笑的凄惨：“出现一个1，万0哄抢，就是这样的严重严重，这种竞争环境里，你的优势在哪儿？大把比你年纪小能撒娇姿势多的小0凑上去，凭什么稀缺的1挑中你呢？”  
山田凉介的嘴巴是闭不上了：“这么严峻吗？”  
中岛裕翔点点头：“我以前也是1，我们站在1的角度考虑一下这个问题，你是一个稀缺的1，往迪厅那么一站，还没开始玩，一堆小0就凑过来，还在你面前争风吃醋上演宫心计，你是什么感受呢？”  
山田凉介抓耳挠腮：“应该很有成就感吧？”  
中岛裕翔轻蔑的一笑：“一次当然很好，但你要明白，这些小0接近你，只有一个目的，就是让你上他们，抢你的时候越艰辛，在床上跟你要求的就更多，不是这样吗？”  
山田凉介设身处地想了想，打了个寒颤。  
“你想一想，在gay圈里，你只能看到小0们凑在一起三五成群的玩耍，1为什么从不加入？”中岛裕翔笑了笑：“ 1出来玩，也是想放松的，身边带着满脑子想着'上我快上我'的0号，或者身处一群'快来上我们'的0号中，你是1号，你心里不紧张吗？你还能好好玩耍吗？”  
山田凉介想想了想，端正的跪在大床上，圆圆的脑袋垫着双手磕在被子上：“师匠，请您赐我钓1秘技吧！”  
中岛裕翔瞬间被逗得捂嘴笑起来，半晌缠绕的手臂才搭在山田凉介的胳膊肘上，把他抬起来。  
“所以，努力成为一个优质小0没有任何意义，”中岛裕翔挂在胸有成竹的笑容：“你要努力把自己伪装成一个1 ”  
山田凉介还有些疑惑。  
“只有让1号以为你也是1，才能对你放下戒备，把你当成朋友，和你混在一起玩，甚至会把你带去他们1号的圈子里一起玩耍，这是你能迅速认识更多1的最佳途径。”  
山田凉介似懂非懂的点点头：“可就算能装的像，到了H的时候不也就露馅了么？”  
中岛裕翔像看傻子一样看着他：“你先跟对方互动产生感情，到了H的时候，就是说你是为爱做受，对方说不定即将很感动呢。”  
山田凉介犹如被人点亮了智慧的明灯，他已经看到彼岸大批肌肉猛1在向自己挥手了。  
“师匠，具体要怎么操作呢？”山田凉介兴奋的问。  
中岛裕翔挑了一下眉，从自己钱夹中拿出一张卡片，递给山田凉介。  
卡片十分精美，山田凉介仔细端详着，似乎是一张健身卡。

  
山田凉介穿一身墨蓝色的健身套装，正确的硕大的雷朋墨镜，步伐沉稳来到了酒店的顶部，表情冷峻的朝门口保安略一点头，刷卡进了门。  
这里是东京最顶级的健身房之一，隐私性高，准入门生物学高，会费高，如果不是拿到中岛裕翔给的这张通行证，山田凉介一辈子都不会来这种地方。  
来过好几次的山田凉介轻车熟路，稍作准备就来到了健身区。  
已经按照中岛裕翔传授的“装1指南”实践了一段时间，可惜目前没有特别明显的突破。  
一边跑步热身，山田凉介一边又把中岛裕翔的授课内容回顾一番。

“首先是选好地点，一定要去1号们最容易出现的地方，我命名为BOG的——Bar Or Gym。”中岛裕翔气势恢宏侃侃而谈  
见山田凉介满头问号，中岛裕翔无奈摆手：“酒吧和健身房！”  
山田凉介不明所以：“酒吧先不提，健身房是为什么？”  
中岛裕翔摊开开手：“没听说过吗？健身房里十男九gay，而且在健身房里，对方身体行不行，你可以很直观的看到。当然，一定要去高档的健身房，那种准入门级高到能帮你初步甄选出优质1号后备军的健身房，明白了吗？ ？”  
山田凉介似似懂非懂。  
中岛裕翔恨铁不成钢，戳了下山田凉介嘟嘟的脸：“你就拿着这张卡去我的健身房吧，就算钓不到1号，能把你这二两膘肉练下去也算值！”

山田凉介缓缓停下跑步机，小口喝了一点水，又捏了捏自己的肚子，心想哪里有二两膘肉，粉丝们明明都说我最近瘦了让我多吃饭呢！此时  
，隔着几个跑步机，一个人启动机器开始了跑步。  
山田凉介差点呛到，急忙低下头，又忍不住偷偷偷一眼过去。  
在这个健身房见过这人几次了，年纪看着和自己相仿，但体格比自己壮硕过多，皮肤不及自己的牛奶肌白皙，但微微的小麦色看着还挺健康，五官没有自己这么精致，但还算周正，特别是看侧面，下颚线不像自己的那么女相，甚至略有些方，显而易见十分刚毅有男人味，高挺的山根和笔直的鼻梁也很加分……  
总之，按中岛裕翔给划分的标准，这人十有八九是健身房甄选出来的优质1号后备军之一了。  
山田凉介其实一直在观察这人，能进这健身房的肯定不是穷人，再看他的年纪，大半是个富二代，和健身房其他同性恋偶尔隐晦晦涩的打量自己的身材脸蛋甚至吃点豆腐，抛个媚眼不同，这人从来不四处乱看，也不跟人搭话，那样现在，两人经常在差不多的时间在跑步机上跑步，这人从来没看过自己，就戴着耳机跑他自己的。  
自己对他的脸没有印象，说明他不是东京顶尖富豪圈的二代;在健身房从不偷懒，自我要求严格，身体看着就很棒；性格上沉稳稳不爱招惹是非，看起来是能藏住秘密的人；长相还算帅气又不是那种惊艳到惨绝人寰能引起轰动的类型，减少了勾搭缺陷。  
总之，是个很适合自己目前菜鸟阶段的练手对象，就算自己装1失败了，想必这种身份和性格的人也不会和自己一般见识。  
山田凉介谨记着中岛裕翔的指导，有了目标对象也不可能主动去搭讪，因为目前的自己的太菜了，最紧急的任务是从外表，性格，说话方式等各个方面伪装成一个1，在没有完美伪装前贸然上去搭讪，只会把小0的本质暴露在对方面前，前功尽弃。  
山田凉介在心里点点头，怕自己待在这里会忍不住偷偷看人家，于是往旁边自己最喜欢的健身器械走去-划船机。  
讲真，他之前健身大部分都是在家里的跑步机上解决，但按师匠中岛裕翔的观点，健身房高阶选手都要熟练掌握各种器械走上举铁之路，总在跑步机上，别人一看你就是个菜鸟，山田凉介恶恶补健身房器械知识，并在师傅中岛裕翔的建议下选择选择划船机。  
有效锻炼身体80％的肌肉群，动作要求简单，关键是坐着，不会暴露自己的身高，经过反复的练习，山田凉介得心应手，每次在机器上入水，拉刀，出水及回刀，感受着自己的肌肉线条的张力紧舒展，都觉得自己人暴了好吗！我不是1谁还是1？  
今天也是自信心爆棚的强攻山田凉介，他嘴角挑起邪魅的一笑，跨上了划船机，准备秀出自己漂亮的肌肉，拉起来的一瞬间，下意识觉得不好，山田凉介只觉得仿佛放风筝断了线，自己失重一般向后仰去，大脑甚至已经预判到随后摔在地上的情景，这样下去恐怕连连腰上的肌肉也要拉伤……  
砰，山田凉介后背撞在一个坚实的胸膛上，可能是冲撞的力量过大，他听到身后吃痛的一生闷哼。

山田凉介回头，一股雅致的男士香水味道悠悠扑面而来，刚刚自己在意淫的勾搭对象正摸着被自己撞到的胸口呲牙裂嘴。起来，倒是把对方吓了一跳。  
“抱歉”  
“抱歉”  
两人几乎同时开口。  
山田凉介脑子要炸开了，怎么办怎么办，我还没做好准备目标怎么就来了？  
对方先笑了：“还好赶上了”。

山田凉介闻言有些疑惑。“我看你要用划船机，但划船机坏掉了呢”对方指着墙壁说道。  
山田凉介看向墙壁，硕大的贴着一张告示，划船机上也贴着好几张刺眼的“注意”，甚至为了防止有人误入，划船机周围还用栏杆围了一下。  
山田凉介头都大大了，刚刚自己在想什么，竟然一点都没注意，要不是对方过来扶住自己，今天恐怕会直接从划船机上翻下去，出丑也就算了，要是拉伤了肌肉，过两天的演唱会可就废了。  
“太感谢您了，我走神了都没有注意到”山田凉介干巴巴的道谢，对方也摸着胸口从地上站起来，含笑看着他，山田凉介这才发现对方比自己高不少。  
山田凉介绝望的闭上了眼睛，别说装1钓人家了，我现在在对方心里恐怕已经是个白痴了吧！  
山田凉介在脑中目标人物中对方的头像上画了个叉，忍痛决定放弃了，  
“我今天还有些事......”  
“我叫冈本圭人......”  
两人又是同时开口，山田凉介话说了一半卡壳了，眼睁睁睁开看着对方自我介绍后象征了手。  
山田凉介心里已经哭倒长城，，但表面却试图自然自然扯了一个笑容，伸手握上对方的手：“我还有点事要着急走，下次再见，冈本君！”  
对方露出遗憾的表情，握着山田凉介的手友好的晃了几下，然后两人挥手告别了。


	2. 搬起石头砸自己的脚

5、  
已经过去一周了，山田凉介脑海中扔不时浮现出自己险些摔下划船机的囧样，已然成了挥之不去的心理阴影了。  
“山田桑，看这里看这里！”山田凉介正裸着上身黑着脸练哑铃，冷不防中岛裕翔举着摄像机出现了，山田凉介看到镜头，下意识想摆出营业的甜美笑容，却突然想到了什么，把脸崩的更紧，嘴角挑起一抹邪魅的笑容。  
“很棒的表情哦！太man了！！看这冷邪的表情，看着噬人的眼神，还有这强壮的肌肉！”中岛裕翔滔滔不绝：“1爆了！山田桑就是1中之1，1中王者！”  
山田凉介眼神更加邪佞，双手也加快频率交替握着哑铃哼哧哼哧锻炼着，特意抹了油的胳膊和胸肌随着运动不断隆起，又引发中岛裕翔一阵大呼小叫。  
山田凉介没得意几秒，休息室的门被大力推开，经纪人气冲冲的跑了进来，“别练了别练了！”  
从山田凉介手中夺走哑铃，身材小巧力气奇大的经纪人托了下眼镜生气的说：“还练啊？肌肉都练成这样了，演出服的扣子都要扣不上了！！”  
山田凉介有些心虚的咳嗽一声，中岛裕翔一把将经纪人搂到怀里：“亚麻也是为了更好的营业呀，没事，衣服小了再做就好，钱我来出，别生气了，知念酱！”  
经纪人知念侑李根本不吃这一套：“中岛桑，虽然您千里迢迢到乡下来应援，事务所上下都很感激，但请您不要按照个人喜好让我们旗下艺人做奇怪的事了！”  
中岛裕翔笑的尴尬：“知念酱，你误会了……”  
知念侑李指了下遍地的健身器材：“如果不是您的授意，打死凉介他也不可能做出巡演还要带全套健身器械的可笑事情！”  
中岛裕翔口瞪口呆，山田凉介想解释什么，看了下知念侑李的脸色又闭上了嘴。  
知念侑李托了下眼镜，压了一下怒火，一把拽起中岛裕翔：“您这属于典型的营业妨碍！”  
不由分说，人高马大的中岛裕翔垂头丧气被拖出了休息室，关门的前一秒，知念侑李目光眯起，要挟一般看向山田凉介，山田急忙把哑铃扔的远远的，做无辜状，知念侑李哐当把门关上了。  
休息室恢复平静，山田凉介叹了口气，自那天从健身房逃跑后，接着就是自己的全国巡演，倒是给了自己不再去健身房的理由，要说中岛还真的挺负责，特意打电话过问自己的进度，而山田垂头丧气的把自己健身房逃跑的事复述一遍，果不其然遭到师匠严厉的说教，山田凉介听着也越来越沮丧，是啊，是男人就该迎难而上才对，何况对方都有意和自己认识了，自己竟然慌不择路逃跑了，一点也不像1的作风，山田越想越难过，连健身房都不想再去了。  
看山田被说的要彻底放弃了，师匠又心软鼓励，是男人就从哪里跌倒从哪里爬起来，他让山田继续把那人当做目标，接下来就趁着下乡巡演的空挡，思考对策，争取回东京后，一举把对方拿下。  
于是，山田凉介重燃信心，思考后认为还是自己对健身知识掌握的太少，人家过来就会露怯，于是，他自掏腰包购买了一堆健身器材，巡演路上也带着，有空就揣摩练习，而中岛裕翔也被山田努力的精神感动，特意驱车下乡，拿起dv拍摄起山田健身视频，两人偷偷摸摸凑在一起叽叽喳喳，看着视屏回放不断改进山田凉介的动作，务必让山田回到东京健身房也能达到又1又帅还带点勾人的效果。  
期间，山田凉介越练越投入，随着体力上升，表演上更加游刃有余，健身的好处彰显，尽管爆发的肌肉和自己的人设不太相符，但观众们花痴的欢呼尖叫还是很受用的，结果不小心练得有点过头了……  
好在巡演马上结束了，自己能华丽在东京健身房回归吗？往好的方面想，说不定这么长时间过去，对方都把自己出丑这事忘记了，山田凉介给自己做心理建设。

6、  
山田凉介一脸酷guy的踏进健身房，墨镜遮盖下的大眼睛四处打量，目标人物不在，这让他的精神放松不少，开心的稍作准备上了跑步机热身，直到自己跑完步，修整了一番，转身走向健身器械区域，这空荡的地方始终连个人影都没有，看来对方今天不过来呢，山田凉介叹了口气，开始觉得有些失落。  
此时，不远处一个华丽隔间门被推开，几个壮硕的男性有说有笑的走出来。  
山田凉介看到被簇拥在中间的人，下意识的就心虚起来，溜到蝴蝶机上，心中期望对方别看到自己，就算看到了也最好已经忘记自己之前的囧样。  
“啊！”然而天不遂人愿，对方一眼就看到了自己，跟其他几人挥手告别后径直向着蝴蝶机走来：“好久不见啊，是上次受伤了吗？”对方走过来，挂在脖子上的毛巾擦了一把脸上的汗水，带着关切的笑容打招呼。  
山田凉介心中崩溃，对方关切的笑容在他看来完全就是明晃晃的讽刺好吧？  
“我叫冈本圭人，还记得我吗？那天你走的急，都没能好好认识呢！”对方伸出手。  
“…上次多亏您的帮助，我叫山田凉介，”山田凉介心中想着是男人是硬钢，扯出一个霸气的笑容，回握住对方的手：“前几天我去外地开演唱会了，所以没能过来，很高兴再见到你！”  
山田凉介握紧了对方的手，顺便借着这个力道站起身来，冈本的底盘很稳，被山田拉着起身也没有摇晃，但还是顺着山田起身的反作用力向前了一下，两人很自然的撞了一下肩膀又分开，这倒是让山田有些惊讶。  
“啊，抱歉…”冈本圭人先松开了手，“我刚从美国回来，还没完全切换回日本的打招呼方式。”  
山田凉介会意的朝他一笑，两人一起做了个不知是Rock还是Rap的手势。  
“说起演唱会，难道山田君是……？”冈本圭人看着山田凉介。  
山田凉介轻咳一声：”啊，别看我这样，也算是艺能界的人士。”  
冈本圭人笑起来：“我不是那个意思，我就是感觉现实中看山田君有点不太一样……”  
“哪里不一样？”山田凉介好奇的接话。  
“就是，更加…更加……”冈本圭人支支吾吾想不好措辞。  
半晌两人一起开口：  
“漂亮”冈本圭人说。  
“男前”山田凉介说。  
空气冷凝一秒。  
“对，更加帅气一些，是我刚刚的描述不到位。”冈本圭人迅速补充道。  
山田凉介心里气的想揍人，但表面看起来毫不动摇：“啊，确实是和屏幕里的我有所反差呢，其实事务所给我制定的是可爱甜美卖萌人设，是完全和我本人相反的人设，你大概可以感觉到，我本身性格非常强势，一向是主导方。”  
山田凉介开始把话题往自己是“1”这个方向暗示，也不知对方能听懂多少。  
“强势和主导吗？”冈本圭人看起来有些迷惑。  
“是的，”山田凉介坚定的表情点头，“有时候因为太要强，太自我，又喜欢S别人，甚至会被粉丝说是大男子主义”  
“大男…子？”冈本圭人脸色有些犹疑，山田凉介心觉不妙，“装1”又不是“装直男”，这是要把自己塑造成直男癌吗？  
“我是不认可啦，”山田凉介急忙往回拉：“女孩子们虽然很可爱，但果然还是跟和我性格相似，同样品格坚毅意气相投的男性相处更自在啊！”  
冈本圭人闻言笑着点头：“这倒是！”  
山田凉介想你这是认可了我说的哪句？是认可我是性格坚毅的1号了吗？  
“我确实是那种认准了一个目标，就一定要完全得到和掌控的类型呢，不要被我的外表迷惑哦！”山田凉介再次暗示。  
冈本圭人看起来并没有多想：“所以连划船机坏掉都不肯放弃吗？”反而笑呵呵的戳山田痛脚。  
山田凉介心里咬牙切齿，好在对方很快就道了歉：“开玩笑的，我看山田君平时也都是一个人独来独往，健身房的一些器械，确实是两人一起互相帮助训练起来才事半功倍呢。”  
这个话题山田凉介颇有心得，恶补的健身理论大师只聊天也够用了，于是打开话匣子和冈本圭人聊了起来，从剖析自己的身体类型（不忘暗示自己是1），又说到自己的健身计划，再谈到目前流行的健身方法的利与弊，直说的冈本圭人连连点头称是，好似碰见了与自己灵魂契合的健身知己，也兴奋的向山田介绍自己的健身心得，山田凉介一边聊着一边想幸亏自己恶补了这么多知识，对方显然是对健身很有经验和热情的人，没有两把刷子还要显摆的话，只会让对方一眼识破自己是个菜鸟。  
而冈本圭人一副捡到宝的兴奋样，只谈理论是不够了，拉着山田凉介就往健身器械走去，这个山田凉介也完全不怕，自己下乡巡演这期间，练得可不就是这些。开始两人交替互相辅助训练了几个器械，后来因为山田凉介动作帅气标准一枝独秀，变成了山田凉介健身运动展示会，冈本圭人已经忘记自己也要训练了，就带着山田凉介满健身房转，让山田展示教科书一般的健身姿态，在一旁小弟般辅助，交口称赞。  
一转眼，山田凉介在冈本圭人的辅助下，做了100个肩部推举，100个高位下拉，100个绳索夹胸，100个腿屈伸，100个深蹲，山田凉介早把装1钓对方这回事抛在脑后了，他全身心沉浸在健身房举铁的快乐中。  
随着体力的缓缓下降，山田凉介的理智也渐渐回笼，在被冈本圭人推倒在卧推架的那一秒，他突然察觉到自己浑身的肌肉在兴奋之余开始有些疲惫了，微微抬头，冈本圭人已经起身，去放置杠铃的一端站着了。  
山田凉介从下方仰头看着对方，放在平时，自己绝对不会跟人有这么近的距离，近到自己现在只要猛一个头槌，就能让对方下半身永远残废的距离，尤其对方也因为健身中，呼吸、肌肉都十分兴奋，散发的热度让人无法忽视，而不断滑落的汗水伴随着雅致的男士香水味道冲入自己的鼻腔，山田凉介猛地记起自己是打算勾搭人家来着，瞬间心乱了。  
“山田君，你卧推一般是多少重量呢？15公斤？20公斤？”冈本圭人看着卧推架上的杠铃询问着。  
山田凉介很少上20公斤，但为了在对方面前展示自己强攻的气势，嘴里谦虚的说道：“那今天就勉强挑战一下20公斤！”但那胸有成竹的样子活像平时都用100公斤练习一样。  
冈本圭人哇哦赞叹一声，帮山田调好杠铃，山田开始举就觉得有些微微吃力，但话已出口，决不能反悔，今天就是死也要举完。  
举到一半，山田凉介的肌肉适应了，得心应手后，小心思又飘起来，偷偷看向冈本圭人，这种仰视的视角，真是平时难以见到的角度，对方是个合格的辅助，一直微微探身，密切的观察着自己，眼下的一颗泪痣让他的眼神显得十分深情，山田凉介感觉自己的脸烧了起来，这个视角，倒有点像，我要给他……  
“脸好红啊，是不是累了？”冈本圭人突然出声，一边伸出双手在山田推举的时候稍微带一下。  
山田凉介急忙打住自己脑子里的黄色废料，感受着两人合力推举杠铃的频率，心跳的更快，为了尽快结束这个窘况，他倒也没拒绝冈本圭人的帮忙。  
“99,100！”终于举完，山田凉介急忙坐起来拉开和冈本圭人的距离，他怕自己继续呼吸着对方的气息，浮想联翩直接起反应就玩完了。  
“山田君是不是累了呀？”冈本圭人把杠铃放好才问道、  
男人怎么能说自己不行了？山田凉介立刻回答：“倒是没有，只是刚刚有点走神，抻了一下，节奏有些乱了！”  
冈本圭人闻言眉头一皱，坐到山田后方，捏上山田赤裸的脊背和胳膊：“抻到哪里了？严重吗？”  
山田凉介浑身一颤，故作平静的说道：“没事没事，就胳膊肘那里……”  
话音未落，冈本圭人已经认真的捏着肌肉检查了起来，“肌肉有些紧张呢，不要着急。”  
冈本圭人一边说着，一边熟练的给山田凉介按摩起肩颈和手臂，放松着他的肌肉：“运动后的舒缓和拉伸也很重要，这手法偷师了我的健身私教，还不错吧？”  
山田凉介确实觉得舒服的不行，使劲点头，对方似乎受到了鼓舞，按摩的更加卖力，山田凉介正飘飘然，直到不小心瞥见对面镜面的装饰里，映出了两人的样子，冈本圭人坐在自己身后，双手在自己身上游走，双眼也随着手的动作落在自己身上，在山田看来，完全像自己被他背后抱进怀里爱抚，而可怕的是自己的表情，一副享受的样子眯着双眼，脸上布满红晕，殷红的双唇微张，又因为偶尔传来的肌肉疼痛而不时咬住下唇。  
山田凉介，你这是什么娇弱疼痛弱柳扶风的绝世诱受样？说好的装1呢？  
山田凉介急忙开始了表情管理，直到在镜面中看到自己恢复成冷面强攻之后，才轻咳一下转头：“我好了！谢谢啦！”一边说着一边转过身，哥俩好的拍了拍冈本圭人的肩。  
冈本圭人倒是没有任何怀疑，仍然沉浸在健身的兴奋里：“可惜山田君今天来的有些晚，不然就可以和我一起上自由搏击课了！”  
冈本圭人指着之前自己走出来的华丽房间：“我是第一次去参加，正因为自己是初学者有点头疼呢，山田君以前练过自由搏击吗？”  
山田凉介当然没有，但作为一个1，不能示弱！于是他很man的点点头：“其实我很感兴趣来着，可惜一直没有遇到合适的机会。”  
冈本圭人立刻站了起来：“太好了，那我先把这节课的内容告诉你，下次我们一起上课吧！”  
山田凉介心中一颤，是要怎么告诉我？不会让我去打拳吧？是只进行理论授课对吧？  
冈本圭人又一顿：“啊，但是山田君现在应该很累了吧，那就算了！”  
于是山田凉介勾起一个势在必得游刃有余的的笑容：“早着呢，要怎么授课？你放马过来吧！”  
山田凉介没事人一样站起来，跟十分兴奋的冈本圭人击了一掌。

7、  
“哐”  
尽管带着全套护具，山田凉介还是觉得自己倒在地上摔得浑身疼，冈本圭人的自由搏击授课，就是由冈本圭人把教练教授的动作演示上一遍，而山田带上护具仔细感受。关键冈本圭人对自己动作没有丝毫信心，总说最好再来一次更标准的版本以免误导了山田。  
所以，山田就像一个沙包一样，快被锤死在自由搏击场了。  
偏偏自己还没法抱怨，自己要像一个1一样，摆出这种小事本1不放在眼里的姿态，甚至在冈本圭人还没思考清楚这一版动作到不到位，山田凉介就要迅速爬起来喊一句再来。  
等到冈本圭人终于把动作演示完，山田凉介在心里松了口气，却冷不防听到冈本圭人说：“好了，现在换山田君来进攻我，我会指出山田君动作不到位的地方。”一边说着一边把山田的护具摘下来往自己身上套。  
山田凉介石化了，他真的是一点都不想动弹了，他现在就想回家点上自制的香薰蜡烛，躺进撒了花瓣和自制浴球的按摩浴缸里，放松身心然后睡个美容觉，什么装1钓1，都见鬼去吧。  
“山田君，你怎么了？是不是不行了？”冈本圭人问。  
“呵呵，是你这家伙磨磨唧唧，让我等太久了！”山田凉介咬牙切齿不肯认输，反而挑衅的冲冈本圭人扬了扬眉毛：“冈！本！桑！”  
冈本圭人闻言开心中有些不好意思：“啊，山田君果然是强者，我现在切实感受到了，以后叫我圭人就好！”  
山田凉介扯出一个嗜血的笑容：“好的，圭！人！”  
冈本圭人下意识瑟缩了一下：“唉？哪来的一股冷气？那我叫山田君什么呢？”冈本圭人一边说着一边扣好护具。  
“叫你亚麻酱好吗？”  
未等冈本圭人话音落下，山田凉介的铁拳已经打了过去，冈本圭人迅速抵挡，还尽职尽责的说着山田动作不标准的地方。  
酱你个大头鬼，山田凉介简直了用尽身体最后一丝狠劲，拼命往冈本圭人身上招呼，看不到我是多么帅气，强大，独自美丽吗？能不能赶紧认清我是个1号的事实，赶紧把你手机里所有1号的联系方式给我，然后你就给我去死吧！  
山田凉介心里充满了恶毒的粗鄙之语，最后一记飞踢后，冈本圭人彻底躺在了地上哼哼唧唧，山田凉介走上前，踩在冈本圭人的手臂上：“起来，再来！”  
“不来了不来了！”冈本圭人戴着护具的双臂一起抱住山田凉介那只踩着自己的腿：“亚麻酱真是太厉害了，我输了！呜呜呜，别打我了！”  
“呵，你这个身体素质，不太行啊！起来，我还没玩够呢！”山田凉介扯起一个邪魅的不屑笑容，居高临下的看着躺在地上耍赖的人。  
冈本圭人把护具摘下来，扔在一边，是打定主意耍赖了。  
山田凉介也是强弩之末，拼命让自己的腿抖得不明显，也缓缓弯下腰，最后躺在冈本圭人旁边。  
“好久没有这么痛快了！”冈本圭人翻了身看着山田凉介。  
山田凉介也觉得痛快，转过头朝冈本圭人笑了笑，于是他眼见冈本圭人愣了一下，把头转回去冲着天花板了。  
嗯？？我脸上有什么东西吗？山田凉介悄悄抹一把脸，只有点汗。  
“需要我帮你拉伸一下吗？”冈本圭人先坐起来，见山田凉介点点头，他开始拖着沉重的身体帮山田凉介进行拉伸动作。  
“喂，你能不能用点力气？软绵绵的，你要躺在我身上了！”山田凉介看着自己上方的哼哧哼哧喘气的冈本圭人吐槽着。  
冈本圭人不高兴的拿着山田凉介的胳膊带动整个腰身旋转了一下，听到山田凉介嘶的一声才放松力气：“力气都用来给你拉伸了，我要是撑不住倒下了，你会接住我吗？”  
山田凉介冷冷一哼：“我还有些余力，可以迅速闪开不被你砸到。”  
冈本圭人不高兴的嘟囔了几句，抬起山田凉介一条腿开始了腿部肌肉的拉伸，山田凉介手拍着地板唉声叹气起来：“轻点轻点，你掰玉米呢？”  
冈本圭人不为所动，先放松大腿前侧，再推高腿部折向身体拉伸大腿后侧，两个腿都拉伸完之后双手把住两条腿曲住分开向两边接着推向身体，不顾山田凉介的抗议狠狠压住。  
山田凉介心想这家伙绝对在公报私仇，睁开眼睛怒视对方，于是同样眼含怒气的两人四目相对，都是一愣。  
山田凉介猛然发觉，自己正和自己试图勾搭的对象以一个十分暧昧的姿势躺在地板上，只觉得大脑轰的一声炸了，目光随即躲闪起来，而压在自己上方的人似乎因为自己躲闪的眼神也意识到什么，眼神也开始躲闪了起来。  
“时间，够了吧。”山田凉介先轻轻出了声。  
冈本圭人触电一样松开了山田凉介，“够了够了！”然后从地上爬了起来：“好热啊，我先去洗澡了！”  
两个人一前一后走向装修奢华的淋浴间，都心神不定的思绪万千，所以也没发现对方的状态有什么不对。  
山田凉介拉开雕花的水晶隔间门，也不知道自己刚刚有没有露出破绽，对方没有发现自己是个0吧？  
胡思乱想中打开了淋浴头，温热的水流打在山田凉介身上的一秒，今天被狠狠虐待的肌肉终于发出了不堪重负的抗议，山田凉介只觉得双腿一软，微微啊一声，跪在了地上。  
水晶大门被敲响，冈本圭人急切的呼喊：“亚麻酱，亚麻酱，你怎么了？”  
来不及阻止，冈本圭人闯了进来，山田凉介浑身赤裸跪在地上，热水从上面喷下来，而山田的手正覆盖在自己下身的敏感位置。  
冈本圭人震惊的看着山田放在下身的手上，又震惊的看着山田，终于露出一个打扰了的尴尬表情，迅速关上门离开了。  
山田凉介跪在地上被水冲了一会儿，才回过神来看向自己的姿势和手的位置，对方该不会以为我在自亵吧？  
山田凉介欲哭无泪，这种事也没法解释，况且，就算自亵又怎样？又不犯法！山田凉介自我安慰着，决定不解释了。  
站起身来又发觉不对，从对方的角度看，自己刚跟对方那么暧昧的对视，接着就在浴室自亵，肯定会怀疑我对他有意思啊！这不就坐实了我是个骚0，正在意淫人家吗？  
山田凉介觉得不行，他急切拉开水晶门，冲到隔壁，闯进了冈本圭人的隔间：“圭人你听我说，我刚刚没有……”  
声音就这样卡壳了，山田凉介先是对着对方全裸的美体吞了0.1秒的口水，接着脸就烧起来，对方下身十分有威慑的站立着，而对方的双手正在其上动作，直到山田凉介闯进来，动作停顿了一秒，然后山田凉介眼睁睁的看着那里又涨大了几分。  
“对，对不起……”山田凉介震惊又尴尬，急忙逃离了隔间，冲回自己的隔间，让热水浇在自己头上。  
他在自亵，这不犯法，但他刚刚跟我暧昧的对视了一番，然后就开始自亵了，他是不是看上我了？  
山田凉介没等高兴几秒，又想到，不对，可能是看到我在这里自亵，所以引发了他的性致，那就是他在自己的隔间做一些快乐的事，结果被我闯了进去。  
山田凉介烦躁的把自己的头发梳向后面。  
人生有时候就是会这样陷入寂静不是吗？  
然后，山田凉介眼睁睁的看着水晶门被推开，冈本圭人走了进来。  
“你，也是那边的对吗？”冈本圭人声音不大却语气坚定。  
山田凉介心如擂鼓，耳边是水声哗哗的流淌。  
不知是谁先向前了一步，两人在水声的遮盖下，吻在了一起。  
天旋地转，本来就浑身酸痛的山田凉介到底是落了下风，被推在了墙上狠狠吻住。对方的手急切的在自己身上游走，山田一边承受着窒息般的吻，一边因为对方的爱抚忍不住产生了反应。  
双唇分开，冈本圭人看着沁着水意的山田凉介，轻声说道：“对不起！可我实在……”  
未等山田凉介想明白对方话中的含义，冈本圭人已经将山田凉介拉近自己怀里，又是令人窒息的深吻，底下两人勃发的欲望被冈本圭人握在手里，一起动作起来。  
山田凉介觉得自己腿软的不行，缓缓的向下滑去，再次被冈本圭人压在墙上，伴随着口腔中凶狠纠缠自己的舌头和底下被侍弄的欲望，无法挣扎，无法逃离，感觉双腿被分开，山田凉介猛的一颤，看向冈本圭人，冈本圭人手顿住了，松开了山田凉介的唇。  
“你要干什么？”山田凉介明知故问。  
“对不起……”冈本圭人苦笑了一下，没有按山田凉介预想的那样更近一步，而是有些遗憾的含住山田的喉结，加快了手中侍弄的动作，最终两人一起爆发，随后那些暧昧的白色痕迹就随着头顶的水流冲散了。  
冈本圭人松开了对山田凉介的压制，看向山田的眼神似乎有些遗憾，但说了句：“我回去了！”接着就拉开门真的回到自己隔间去了。  
山田凉介站直了身体，纳闷的长出一口气，把水流调到最大，愤怒的搓洗起来。  
他是个gay，毫无疑问，山田凉介一边吹头发，一边想。  
他是个1，这也毫无疑问，山田凉介回味着把自己压制在墙上的力度，十分肯定。  
那么刚刚那么好的机会，他为什么停下了？  
他不举？不可能。  
他有恋人了，对恋人忠贞？那就应该手枪也别一起打。  
他拒绝无套性行为？原来如此。  
山田凉介自以为找到了原因，正想着怎么搞定对方有机会再接着做完。就看见身后对方擦着头发出来了。  
“抱歉”  
“抱歉”  
两人又是同时开口。  
山田凉介还来不及说话，冈本圭人就不好意思的开口了：“亚麻酱再对我说抱歉，我就真的无地自容了呢。”  
山田凉介不置可否的微微一笑。  
冈本圭人把毛巾搭在自己脖子上：“亚麻酱，和我一样也是1对吗？”  
山田凉介立刻条件反射的说：“是的！纯1号。”  
说完才觉得不对，他慢慢反应过来一个可怕的事实。  
冈本圭人有些遗憾的笑了笑：“说实话一开始我以为亚麻酱是0所以来接近你的，因为亚麻酱刚好是我喜欢的类型呢……”  
山田凉介只觉得迎接到了命运的晴天霹雳。  
冈本圭人担心山田生气一般小心翼翼的开口：“现在想来，亚麻酱应该早就把自己纯1的特质展现出来了，只是我在心里期待亚麻酱是0而已，一直不放弃，刚刚在浴室十分抱歉，明明知道亚麻酱不可能接受在下面，我还是忍不住想……”  
山田凉介只觉得的自己要气晕过去了，也就是说，对方刚刚做到一半停下了，是真的相信了山田凉介是个1号，不肯被人上的1号，所以停下了是吗？  
“亚麻酱，你能原谅我吗？即使不能上床，我也不想失去你这个朋友。”冈本圭人看着山田凉介，说的认真。  
山田凉介面临两个选择，一个就是立刻大声疾呼，我不是1号，我是0号，朋友快来上我上我吧！但是这样的话，就坐实了之前自己都在骗他，于自己一向光明磊落的人格有损。  
另一个就是继续含泪做1，就不知前路如何了。  
“哎呀，你别这样啊，我也知道我外表迷惑性很强，好多人都以为我是0，甚至有时候连我自己都会怀疑自己是不是0，周围还有人建议我在下面一次试试呢……”山田凉介打哈哈。  
“不要听他们的！他们是想骗你上床！”冈本圭人义愤填膺：“你身边的朋友真可怕，这样，下次我和朋友们聚会的时候，叫你一起！”  
山田凉介大脑中一盏灯泡叮的亮了起来。  
“是纯1号的聚会吗？”山田凉介问道。  
“当然了！”冈本圭人把手机递给山田凉介：“你也不许带0号哦！就是纯1的聚会！大家聊天放松扩大一下交友圈而已。”  
山田凉介大喜过望，急忙输入了自己的联系方式。  
虽然今天丧失了一棵小树，但他日我将收获一片亚马逊雨林。  
山田凉介觉得自己的装1钓1大业有了质的飞跃。


	3. 四人修罗场

越接近午夜，bar的人也就越多，尤其今天还是白色情人节，躁动不安的灵魂都借着节日名义寻求着放肆的机会。  
“但我真没想到你会来这里！”中岛裕翔斜着眼看山田凉介。  
山田凉介见旁边经过的一个人看向自己，不由压低了帽檐：“是啊，被我家知念知道我就死了！”  
中岛裕翔幸灾乐祸：“当红偶像深夜买醉为哪般，金牌经纪竟人壮士断腕做出这种决定！网友评价：太高明了！”  
山田凉介卑微流泪苦笑：“可我装了这么久1号总算有了成果，人家1号约我出来参加只有1的聚会啊！就是爬也要爬来啊！！”  
中岛裕翔耸耸肩：“想不到业界著名高岭之花也会为爱走钢索！”  
山田凉介唉声叹气：“可我真的好需要1，难道你不想做爱吗？？啊啊啊，我！好想！做！爱！啊！！！！！”  
山田凉介死命的摇着中岛裕翔。  
“声音太大了！！！”中岛裕翔上前捂住山田凉介的嘴。

而中岛裕翔听到山田凉介那句“圭人”，就险些一口酒喷出来，长大了嘴跟着看过去，目瞪口呆。  
山田凉介见冈本圭人被几个妖媚的小0缠住了，心里又急又气，正想叉着腰过去，却又推了推旁边的中岛裕翔：“师匠，那就是猩猩桑，他叫冈本圭人，你快去把他带过来！”  
“啊？”中岛裕翔还张着嘴傻愣着，山田凉介已经急切的把他从沙发上推起身：“如果我过去，那几个小0一看有就是来抢人的，不知道要被说出什么难听话，换你去啦！！”  
中岛裕翔被赶鸭子上架一般推了出去，山田凉介思路清晰“你这么像1号，小0不会怀疑的，就是要注意别被他们缠上了！”  
中岛裕翔推脱不及只能走了过去，“圭人！”  
原本缠着冈本的小0转头看到中岛，眼睛都是一亮。  
中岛裕翔心里想着“莫挨老子没结果！”费劲把自己的好友从魔爪中解救出来：“抱歉哈，两位甜心，我和我朋友还有约！”  
冈本圭人看到是中岛裕翔松了口气，笑着拍了拍中岛的肩膀：“想不到先遇见你了，待会我给你介绍一个新朋友，颜值超高不比你差！你可别吓到！”  
中岛裕翔心累的呵呵一笑，懒得解释什么，先扯着冈本圭人径直往沙发走去。  
“圭人！”正要甜美的一笑，山田凉介想起自己正装1号呢，急忙绷紧表情，大爷一般敞着腿摊在沙发上，只露出一个邪魅的笑容。  
定睛一看，冈本圭人跟中岛裕翔哥俩好的勾肩搭背有说有笑的走过来，山田凉介眉头一皱正要想办法的分开两人，冈本圭人却先开口了。  
“亚麻酱，这位是中岛裕翔，我最好的朋友！”  
山田凉介一愣，看向中岛裕翔，中岛的眼神四处乱飘，不敢看山田。  
“那之前说的纯1号聚会？”山田凉介心中充满了不好的猜测。  
冈本圭人拍拍中岛裕翔的肩膀：“对的，裕翔他也是纯1，人品也可靠，我想着亚麻酱毕竟是艺人，刚开始肯定要带你见最放心的人才行！”  
冈本圭人又转头介绍道：“裕翔，别看亚麻酱这么漂亮，也是纯1号哦！是不是想不到？那么，为今天三个纯1的聚会！干杯！  
冈本圭人又打开一瓶酒，给三个人都倒上，山田凉介一边陪笑举杯，一边杀人一般的眼神看向中岛裕翔，中岛裕翔冲他眨眨眼，不好意思的苦笑一下。  
不一会儿，冈本圭人说见到了其他熟人，于是起身打招呼去了，沙发上又只剩两个人，眼见山田凉介脸黑的像锅底，铁拳紧紧攥起，中岛裕翔吓得缩在沙发角落里。  
“也就是说，猩猩说的优质1号朋友，就是你？？？”山田凉介咬牙切齿。  
“他只跟我说今晚朋友们出来一起玩，我什么都不知道！”中岛裕翔对天发誓。  
“呵呵”山田凉介怒极反笑，“该不会是你们俩联合起来整我吧？”  
“真没有！我都说了我之前确实是纯1，后来我发现自己变0号时他就在国外了，他现在刚回国，我还没跟他说我变0的事呢！你可不许暴露我，不然我以后肯定跟他关系尴尬死了！”中岛裕翔争辩几句后又陷入了苦恼。  
山田凉介将信将疑：“我真是被你们这些公子哥坑怕了，我今天冒着被八卦杂志拍到的风险，就是为了见圭人的1号朋友，结果竟然是你这个0装1的！！我现在也不抱着能跟他H的想法了，到时候床上坦诚相见，他告诉我他也是0装1怎么办？让我含泪做攻吗？”  
中岛裕翔讪讪一笑：“对不起嘛，如果我早点想到你看中的是他，在你从健身房跑路那次，我就会让你放弃他了……”  
中岛裕翔别有意味的看了一眼山田凉介。  
山田凉介眉头皱起：“什么意思？他真的0装1？他有病骗炮？他有未婚妻了？”  
中岛裕翔无奈的撩了一把有些长的额发，做了一个打住的手势：“都不是！反正你别真跟他谈上恋爱就好！”  
见山田还是瞪着眼睛一副必须给我解释清楚的样子，中岛裕翔只好挠挠头：“你不知道吗？他是K社社长的儿子，就是你们公司公式对手那个K社！”  
山田凉介过于惊讶，大脑一片空白。  
“该说你厉害吗？随便勾搭一个就是K社的太子爷…”中岛裕翔拍拍山田凉介的肩膀“让知念知道又该疯了。”  
山田凉介心里五味杂陈，自己所在的s社，原本是B社底下的一个分支，在没从b社独立之前，是b社嫡系中的嫡系，而K社，正是是跟B社水火不容的死对头。  
中岛裕翔见山田凉介若有所思的样子，也叹了口气：“S社的次时代top爱上K社太子爷，罗密欧与朱丽叶啊你们！”  
山田凉介白了他一眼，目光飘向远处，一边下意识寻找冈本圭人，一边想着，他既然认识我就肯定知道我是S社的人，他是怎么想的呢？搞不懂……  
而冈本圭人这边的气氛同样不轻松。他穿越舞池，人群，终于把一个男子逼在角落。  
男子转过身来，仿佛这才认出背后追击的人是谁，夸张的做出一个嫌弃厌恶的表情。  
“哈！”冈本圭人一向声音不高，此时尽管生气也没有多大音量，倒像是朋友间低语了：“我还以为认错人了呢！”句末有了几句咬牙切齿的味道，“我还以为您再也不敢到关东来了呢，高木雄也前辈！”  
被称作高木雄也的男子嘴角有点紧绷，这是他要发怒的前兆。  
“不敢来什么的好过分！”但高木雄也还是笑起来：“我是什么通缉犯吗？”  
高木雄也上前几步，带着骇人的气势，在冈本圭人有些愣怔的时候勾住了冈本的脖子：“这么嚣张吗？关东的小崽子们？嗯？”  
冈本圭人为自己内心一瞬的恐惧而恼火，他挣脱高木雄也的束缚后又大胆的一把揪住高木的领口：“你两年前连夜逃回关西的时候，也像现在这么硬气就好了！”  
高木雄也脸黑下来的同时也有些心虚：“行了，都多久之前的事了！我看那小子也有了新女朋友了，这不是挺好么？”  
冈本圭人一愣，中岛裕翔有女朋友了？什么时候变直了？  
另一边，山田凉介捅捅中岛裕翔：“圭人在和谁说话呢？也是你们的朋友吗？”  
中岛裕翔按山田的视线看过去，眯着的双眼立刻瞪大，一下把山田凉介从沙发上提溜起来，往冈本的方向走去。  
“嗯？原来是男的啊？”高木雄也目光越过去看。  
冈本圭人回头，见中岛裕翔和山田凉介走了过来，瞬间放松了抓着高木雄也的力气，在山田凉介走过来时脸上的表情没有任何异样了。  
“圭人，这也是你的朋友吗？”山田凉介上下扫着高木雄也，挺拔的身姿，壮硕的体格，古铜色性感的面容，原本已经熄灭的寻1小火苗又窜上来了。  
冈本圭人还没来得及说话，高木雄也已经哥俩好的勾上了冈本的脖子：“是啊！都是朋友，嘿嘿！”  
而中岛裕翔盯着高木雄也，眉头一皱，冈本圭人抢在之前急忙开口：“这是高木雄也，之前…认识的一个朋友，这是山田凉介和中岛裕翔。”没等敷衍的介绍完，山田凉介已经高兴的握住高木雄也的手：“高木君，认识你很高兴，圭人之前就说会举办我们1号的聚会，想不到您这么出众，我真是自愧不如了。”  
高木雄也歪了歪头，心想你在说什么骚话我怎么听不懂。而中岛裕翔则看向高木雄也仔细看着他的反应。  
冈本圭人急忙开口：“高木君他不是哈！”一边碰了下山田凉介给了他一个眼色。  
山田凉介却会错了意，面部表情忍不住扭曲一下，原本握住高木的手瞬间松开：“什么？高木君也是0号吗？”  
中岛裕翔闻言也难以掩饰的露出一丝失望的表情。  
冈本圭人一阵头疼：“不是的，高木君他是，他是……他是直男！”冈本圭人思考了半天，终于蹦出一个他认为最妥当的身份介绍。  
这下轮到山田凉介尴尬了，一边想着自己是有多饥渴啊，一边打着哈哈：“直男啊，对对，我们也都是直男！哈哈哈！”  
中岛裕翔眉头依然没有放松：“真的吗？”  
高木雄也看向中岛裕翔，因为心虚声音变得格外大：“当然了！铁血真汉子！”  
山田凉介上下打量着高木雄也，越看越觉得不错，直男又怎样？多少gay没觉醒之前也认为自己是直男？  
于是山田凉介说：“圭人，要是高木君之后没事的话，也来参加我们的聚会吧！”  
“好啊！”冈本圭人此时一心想着赶紧把高木和中岛隔离开，而山田是自己喜欢的人，冈本下意识的有求必应，于是山田话音刚落他就不过脑子开口同意了，反应过来又觉得大事不好。  
“呃，我是说大概不行…”冈本圭人急忙说到：“高木君之后还有点事！”一边隐晦的拿眼睛暗示高木雄也赶紧识趣离开。  
山田凉介和中岛裕翔闻言接连露出失望的表情。  
而高木雄也看着冈本圭人和山田凉介之间的暗涌，勾起一抹看热闹的坏笑：“可以，我之后没事！”  
冈本圭人震惊的看向高木雄也，高木雄也则回了一个“让你小子之前惹我！”的表情。

酒吧的半开放隔间里，表面热热闹闹，实则四人各怀心事。  
高木雄也暗中观察中岛裕翔，和两年前相比，中岛成熟沉稳了不少，身上有了属于男性的强大气势，高木雄也心中衡量着，如果是现在的中岛，自己恐怕不敢再对他做出那种事了。  
而中岛裕翔则有些坐立不安，首先是山田因为1号聚会告吹的事还在生他的气，而高木也是这几天自己一直在视奸的对象，虽有心勾搭，却碍于好友冈本在坐，担心自己有破绽被冈本发现自己1变0了。  
而冈本则看到高木总不怀好意的看着中岛，这让冈本心中警铃大作，一方面担心高木仍对中岛怀有歹意，一方面又怕中岛认出高木，到时候又是自己收拾不了的局面。  
而山田凉介则凑在高木雄也跟前，说实话，凭借他多年驰骋gay圈的经验，他越来越觉得高木雄也可疑的很，忍不住上前撩拨几下，高木雄也烦的很，但看到冈本圭人看过来的眼神，心中一动。  
“山田君，之前说自己是1号，那是什么意思？”高木雄也开口。  
剩下三人瞬间都有些尴尬，山田凉介则是尬中尬。  
高木雄也又开口：“就是同性恋的意思对吗？”  
山田凉介只觉得自己的脸皮已经烧红了，也不敢再撩拨高木雄也了，缩手缩脚的小心拉开距离。  
高木雄也则伸出手臂把山田凉介揽回自己身旁：“别误会，我对这个群体没有没有偏见，反而见到山田君我才明白，如果是美到山田君这个程度，男女什么的也无所谓了！”酒吧有些吵，高木雄也微微凑近山田凉介的脸仔细盯着，性感低沉的磁性嗓音在山田耳边翻涌，山田凉介只觉得从耳朵开始蔓延全身沸腾滚烫，竟有些害羞的僵住了。  
“不是的，山田君可是1号，就是在上面的！”冈本圭人只觉得画面碍眼的很，“yuya你，不要乱说话！”  
高木雄也被这一声故作亲切的“yuya”膈应的隔夜饭都要吐出来了。  
山田是上面的？高木雄也真想仰天长笑，听说冈本这两年出去喝了点洋墨水，真是一点长进都没有，说的什么猪话。  
“相信山田君是上面那个已经很难了，想到圭人竟然是下面那个？”高木雄也故作不解：“你们可别因为我不懂，就骗我玩啊！”  
冈本圭人又气又恨，一万个舍不得看向山田：“我虽然很喜欢亚麻酱，但我们两个都是1号，所以并不是你想象的那种关系！”  
高木雄也嗤笑一声：“这有什么，你到底有多喜欢他？就不能为爱做受吗？”  
冈本圭人愣住了，他以前从未考虑过这种可能性，他转头望向山田，眼中充满了对未知世界的迷茫。  
山田凉介一看冈本圭人似乎真的在考虑这种可能性，急了，“不行！！”山田大喊。  
“哦？为什么不行？”高木雄也被驳斥，不悦的反问。  
中岛裕翔急忙戳了下山田。  
“因为我不愿意强迫圭人做不愿意的事！”山田回过神来急忙解释到。  
“哦，所以你也喜欢他吗？”高木雄也不怀好意的开口。  
“嗯！”山田凉介猛点头，然后反应了过来自己刚刚说了什么，耳朵尖刚刚褪去的红晕又烧起来了。  
冈本圭人呆呆看着山田，心里又酸涩又甜蜜。  
“不是的，我不是那个意思！”  
山田凉介慌忙的解释。  
“那要不……”中岛裕翔冷不丁开口了：“山田君为爱做受吧！”  
山田震惊的扭头看向中岛裕翔，师匠，您在干什么啊？  
冈本圭人看向中岛裕翔心中赞许不已，不愧是我的好兄弟！  
山田凉介站起来：“我和中岛君再去拿点酒！”  
说着拖起中岛就往外跑。  
包厢里，剩下的高木和冈本接连收了笑容，气氛一下子凝滞了。

“怎么办啊！！你干嘛突然那么说啊！”山田凉介倚着墙壁，长吁短叹。  
“我这不是为你俩铺路么？”中岛裕翔挠挠脸，“你可是因为1号聚会泡汤了，一直在生我气！”  
山田凉介嘟哝：“可是你之前说不让我跟他谈恋爱啊！”  
中岛裕翔两眼望天：“可你不是喜欢他么……”  
山田凉介大眼睛突然眨了眨，接着斜眼瞅着中岛裕翔：“你，看上高木君了？”  
中岛裕翔轻咳一声。  
“你不说实话我现在就进去跳艳舞勾引他！”山田凉介表情冰冷。  
“哎呀你看你！”中岛裕翔正直的帅脸带上一丝极不匹配的谄媚笑容，“你跟圭人不是挺好的么？我连我朋友都贡献出来了！你就乖巧为爱做受，高木这边，就放我来吧！”  
山田凉介有些气鼓鼓但很快也释然了：“哼，那你努力吧，我看这高木也不像直男，就是憨傻中透着精明，恐怕不好对付！”  
中岛裕翔对山田的识趣十分满意，从口袋里拿出一张房卡：“你喝了这么多，别给知念打电话找骂了，去楼上住一晚吧！”  
山田凉介接过来：“你呢？”  
中岛裕翔高深莫测笑了笑：“我和高木君另外找地方谈谈！”  
山田凉介切了一声：“你对自己还挺自信！”  
中岛裕翔也没解释：“以后有机会再跟你详细说！”  
山田凉介率先迈开步子往回走：“算了，不想听，我对别人床事细节没兴趣。”  
中岛裕翔笑了笑也跟上，眉头却沉淀下一些阴云。

而包厢里，高木雄也放松了下来，给自己点上一根烟。  
“我看他过得挺好的嘛！”高木雄也大大咧咧的开口。  
“你要是少来招惹，他还会更好！”冈本圭人气哼哼给自己倒了一杯酒。  
高木雄也天生吃软不吃硬，听了这话又来气了。  
“我就是要招惹，你又能怎样？”高木雄也故意吊儿郎当一口烟喷在冈本脸上。  
“你就不怕我告诉他，两年前那个人就是你？”冈本圭人驱散着烟，火气翻涌。  
“那是不是也要顺便告诉他，你在这件事里干了什么龌龊？”高木雄也一点也不怕。  
“我跟你性质一样吗？”冈本圭人想起那晚就怒不可遏，忍不住站了起来，而高木也早就忍了多时了，也猛的站起来一把揪住冈本的领口，两人当即推搡起来，桌子上的酒瓶酒杯也跟着叮叮当当发出十分危险的声音。  
山田凉介和中岛裕翔进来时，冈本的拳头已经往高木脸上招呼过去，而高木则掐住了冈本的脖子。  
门口傻了的两人赶紧冲过去，本意当然想拉架，结果却事与愿违演变成一场幼稚而无厘头的四人混战，冈本圭人被山田凉介两条钳子一样的双臂从后面紧紧抱住，使出吃奶得劲也挣脱不得，而对面中岛裕翔却是拉不住高木雄也，以至成了高木雄也对冈本圭人的单方面殴打，冈本圭人终于被锤急了，抄起自己还剩大半的酒杯就扔过去，结果被对面眼疾手快的中岛一挡，酒杯里的酒立刻反方向倾倒过来，浇了冈本圭人和山田凉介满头满脸。  
“碰！”空了的水晶酒杯落在地上碎成渣渣。

山田凉介坐在酒店房间一眼望不到边的大床上，淋浴间里传来哗哗的洗澡水声。  
头上和衣服上全是被浇的酒液，山田凉介只觉得今晚真是糟透了，幸亏有之前中岛裕翔塞的房间卡。趁中岛拉住了高木，山田赶紧拉着冈本来到房间清洗，总算是隔离开了闹成一团的人。  
山田凉介不爽的把淋湿的外套鞋袜都脱了下来扔在一边，突然想起正在洗澡的冈本是他的勾搭对象来着，又回顾了两人相识之后的种种，越想越恼火，都怪他，才害自己这么狼狈！  
也懒得顾及形象了，山田凉介盘腿坐到床上，臭着脸排队等洗澡。  
当冈本圭人穿着浴袍出来的时候，一眼就看到坐在床上的山田凉介，被酒打湿了头发和睫毛，让他整个人湿漉漉的，湿润发丝覆盖在他明艳的脸上，精致的轮廓和此时若有所思的幽深眼神格外搭配，听到声响，山田看过来，勾起唇微微笑了笑。  
颜狗本狗的冈本圭人只觉得自己的心脏丝毫不受自己约束，堪称疯狂的震动起来。  
真是着魔的不轻啊，冈本圭人颇感无奈。  
“久等了！”冈本圭人擦着头发走近。  
山田凉介低头想了想，还是开了口：“之前听中岛君说了圭人的一些事。”  
冈本圭人闻言顿了一步。  
“圭人知道我是哪个事务所的吧？”山田犹豫着不知该怎么问。  
“S社的吧？”冈本圭人还是走到山田身边，“我的话，因为父亲的原因，对K社熟悉一些。”  
“嗯，因为职业的关系，所以我对人际关系都会敏感一些，希望圭人不要介意。”山田凉介微微笑着，尽管话说的客气，却没什么实际感情蕴含其中。  
“圭人你，对我们两个社的恩怨过往清楚吗？”山田凉介抬眼看着冈本圭人。  
“知道是知道，可你们S社，已经从B社独立了，不是吗？甚至你们为什么独立的实际原因，我也有所耳闻，有所猜测。”  
山田凉介闻言脸上闪过一丝恼怒愤懑的神色，但很快冷笑一下：“你猜到什么了？无非又是你们K社平时攻击我们的那一套。无聊透顶。”  
“亚麻酱，我没有别的意思，那是B社的问题不是吗……”冈本圭人坐在山田凉介旁边，一只手搭在了山田肩上。  
山田凉介则不自在的把冈本的手打开：“本以为你就是单纯的海归富二代，想不到你竟然是个扮猪吃老虎的……”  
冈本圭人看到已经浑身带刺的山田凉介，苦笑一下决定坦诚相待：“其实，父亲有意让我接触公司业务，所以我该知道的都知道……”  
山田凉介嘲讽的弯了弯嘴角：“这么说你从一开始就知道我？”和我搭话时心里又是怎么看待我的呢？后一句，山田凉介没有问出口。  
“其实我，一直关注你很久了……”冈本圭人话刚出口，山田凉介就带着震惊和怀疑的目光看过来，冈本圭人知道对方误会了。  
“是因为山田君你是年轻一代男艺人里最有潜力的——”冈本圭人一着急，用上了敬语，“无关其他，除了山田君，所有的新生代艺人我不说了如指掌，也都能认住脸，这也是做这行最基本的吧？”  
“所以是真的一开始就认出我了吗？亏我还……”山田凉介心情复杂。  
“虽然你是我在新生代里最欣赏的不假，但就像你的顾虑一样，”冈本圭人有些苦恼：“咱们的立场确实有些尴尬，所以在健身房认出你，我也没有其他想法，只是觉得私下的你比资料照片更有魅力，身材管理也很严格，确实是公司年轻一辈的强劲对手。”  
山田凉介回想着当初冈本圭人独自一人默默锻炼的样子，放松了下来，不再怀疑冈本是抱着亵玩的心思故意接近了。  
“那你后来……”山田凉介想起两人在淋浴间的互动，还是忍不住脸一红。  
“后来就凑巧搭上话了么……”冈本圭人见山田凉介已经消除疑虑，也舒展眉头傻笑起来：“然后越接触越觉得亚麻酱是我的类型，就忍不住……”  
“忍不住？”山田凉介又羞又想笑：“忍不住出卖自己的色相，也要挖我们公司墙角？”  
“什么啊！”冈本圭人忍不住笑着推了一把山田凉介。  
而山田凉介则捏住了冈本圭人的下巴微微抬起，眼睛性感的眯起，磁性的声音充满蛊惑：“怎么样？让我上一次，我就考虑去你们公司？嗯？”  
边说着嫣红的双唇凑近冈本的唇，终于再快碰到的前一秒绷不住笑出来，又被冈本圭人推了一下。  
“我真的考虑过啊！”冈本圭人抱怨的说到。  
山田凉介一惊，大哥我开玩笑的！  
生怕好好的1号说0就0了，山田紧张的看着冈本。  
冈本圭人倒是误会了他的眼神：“可是你也知道很难，亚麻酱的经纪人，很厉害啊！个人能力很强，做事也滴水不漏，我的团队研究很久，也找不出挖角的办法。”冈本圭人抱憾不已。  
说到这个，山田凉介啧啧出声：“你们还想从知念手里抢人，很有想法啊！”  
“所以了解过后觉得你现在处境还算不错，虽然是独立不久的小公司，但人脉资金都不缺，负责你的经纪人有手腕又细心，用心规划你的事业同时也能保护你，我深感就算把你抢过来，也没办法做的更好了，除非……”  
冈本圭人说着摸着下巴思考起来。  
“除非？”山田凉介好奇的接话。  
“除非把你们两个一起挖过来！”冈本圭人一拍大腿。  
“嘎？”山田凉介呆了：“你，该不会看上知念了吧？”  
“嗯？？”冈本圭人满头问号的嚷嚷起来：“我见都没见过他！”  
“那你到底想说什么啊！”山田凉介在胡搅蛮缠中获得了愉悦，十分开心的笑起来。  
“我是说！”冈本圭人皱着眉头，“当你是其他公司劲敌时，我对你只有欣赏和警惕，后来和你在健身房认识后，你就是我喜欢的人，如果我是你的粉丝，我一定觉得现在的你很完美了，可我现在尽管成了你的朋友，却还是不满足……”  
冈本圭人说着说着更加苦恼。  
山田凉介看着这样的冈本圭人，目光幽深：“哦？那你觉得怎样就可以满足了呢？”  
冈本圭人撇了山田凉介一眼，有些抱怨的开口：“你明明知道！”  
山田凉介神情无辜得很：“你不说我怎么知道！”  
冈本圭人皱紧眉头：“无关公司立场和其他，我想要你也喜欢我！”   
“我喜欢你啊，我可不会和我讨厌的人做朋友！”山田凉介眼神忍不住露出戏谑的神情。  
冈本圭人看着使坏的山田凉介，毫无办法的摇摇头：“你怎么这么坏心眼，把我搞的像情窦初开的毛头小子一样！”  
“这样的你很可爱哦！”山田凉介忍不住的嘴角疯狂上扬。  
冈本圭人忍不住伸手拧了拧山田凉介的脸颊，触手柔滑让人不舍放手：“算了，不管你喜不喜欢我，咱们两人之间也有不可调和的分歧。”  
山田凉介撇了一眼脸颊旁边的手，也任冈本圭人动作，看冈本摸得起劲，终于慢悠悠开口：  
“你怎么知道是不可调和的分歧？”  
冈本圭人闻言摸的起劲的手顿了一下，而山田凉介神情冷峻高深莫测的盯着冈本圭人，冈本圭人的手正不知该如何是好时，山田凉介猛的歪头吻了冈本僵持着的指尖，于是这手仿佛触电般缩了回去。  
山田凉介得胜似的笑了。  
“亚麻酱，那你的意思是？”冈本圭人艰难的吞下一口唾沫。  
“总要有个人在下面对吧？”山田凉介声音微哑带着蛊惑。  
“亚麻酱的意思是让我在下面吗？”冈本圭人声音也不由跟着压低了。  
山田凉介直起身子，跪在床上，可以居高临下的俯视坐在床上的冈本圭人，眼神睥睨带着浓浓的欲望。  
“可我还没有做好在下面的准备怎么办呢？”冈本圭人被这份欲望勾引，双手忍不住扶上山田的腰，缓缓抚摸起来。  
山田凉介压低身体环住冈本圭人的脖子，低声笑起来：“那你怎么不问问我呢？嗯？”  
冈本圭人只觉得浓烈的酒香袭来，自己简直被下了迷魂药一般晕晕乎乎，偏偏还残存着一丝理性：“就像你不愿意强迫我做不喜欢的事，我不想强迫你啊！”  
山田凉介笑的肆意，凑近冈本圭人耳边说道：“如果我说，我愿意为爱做受呢？”  
接着就是一阵天旋地转，刚刚还使坏的山田就被推倒在了床上，双唇被可怕的力道狠狠吻住了。  
山田凉介心里叫苦不迭，这场0装1的大戏就要走到尾声，可惜自己的吻技很不争气，原本以为自己跟对方能吻个势均力敌，多少留点面子，结果就是被压在自己上面的冈本圭人亲的七荤八素，几乎断气，毫无还击之力。  
山田凉介索性破罐子破摔，彻底放松了身体，环住冈本圭人的脖子，乖巧的回应起对方疯狂的双唇。  
冈本圭人感受到了山田的变化，也雨过天晴般温柔的舔舐起来，两人唇舌缱绻片刻，冈本圭人分开距离，山田凉介睁开双眼，两人都有些情动的喘息。  
冈本圭人看着下方被自己吻的更加红艳水润的双唇，只觉幸福的眼冒金星。  
“你真的愿意吗？亚麻酱？你真的愿意吗？”冈本圭人忍不住再次确认。  
山田凉介因情动而沁满水意的大眼睛故意露出几分不耐烦的神色：“再问我可能就反悔了！”  
冈本圭人开心的笑起来，又低头吻了上去，手已经急促的挑开外衣扣子，摸上山田白皙的肌肤。  
山田凉介只觉得自己正迅速被扒光，急忙推了推冈本圭人：“等下啊，我还没洗澡呢！”  
冈本圭人这才想起山田凉介还顶着半身的酒，于是一拍脑袋傻乎乎的笑起来：“对对，那你快去！”  
山田凉介于是从床上爬起来整理身上所剩无几的布料，可没等往浴室走几步，冈本圭人突然喊了一声：“不行！”接着从背后扑过来紧紧抱住了山田。  
“你干嘛呀？”山田凉介甩甩背后的大猩猩。  
“你别洗了，我怕你洗完反悔不肯在下面了！”冈本圭人声音十分紧张。  
山田凉介无奈：“不会的！”  
冈本圭人却死死抱着不撒手：“那我陪你一起洗吧！”  
“啊？”山田凉介正要回身辩论几句，却被冈本圭人不容分说又吻住，两人推推搡搡往浴室走去，自己的衣服和对方的浴袍也一件件被扔在地上，很快交缠的两人就一起冲上鸳鸯澡了。

“你不是洗过了吗？”山田凉介好不容易推开一点，气急败坏的开口，冷不防被淋浴冲了满头满脸的水，只好闭嘴。  
“我帮你嘛！你觉得哪里需要洗告诉我，我来代劳！”冈本圭人也觉得有点尴尬，但来都来了，他索性把湿掉的头发都拢到后面，摸上山田凉介白到发光的身体，一上手触感真是好，冈本圭人立刻上下其手摸了起来。  
山田凉介气的咬牙，当初是为什么眼瞎竟然以为冈本是个老实人还去勾搭他，看看这急色的样子，简直是没脸没皮的臭流氓。  
不管冈本圭人胡闹，山田凉介挤出洗发液按平时步骤开始洗头发，冈本圭人于是也挤了一坨沐浴露，打出泡沫往山田凉介身上抹，山田凉介忙着洗头发懒得吭声，冈本圭人从上到下摸完一圈后就在山田凉介胸口，以及下半身的敏感部位乱摸，被山田凉狠狠打了手又揉出一堆泡沫把山田拉进怀里双手在山田挺翘的臀部涂满了泡沫摸得别具意味。  
山田凉介三下五除二洗完头发终于开口骂到：“你乱摸什么呢？”  
“帮你洗澡啊，你自己洗澡不洗这里吗？”冈本圭人毫无愧色，甚至拍了一把山田沾满泡沫的翘臀。  
山田凉介只觉得对面这人的无耻程度再次刷新底线。  
山田来不及开口再骂，全身就猛的一颤，双唇中忍不住发出轻喘，冈本圭人沾满泡沫的手指分开了自己的臀瓣滑进了最为敏感的缝隙中，在久久未绽放过的洞口虎视眈眈的打着圈。  
山田凉介抬起脸瞪着冈本圭人，冈本圭人毫无愧色的亲亲山田秀气的鼻尖，底下的手却越来越放肆，甚至在丰富的泡沫润滑下试图探进指尖。  
“亚麻酱，腿分开一点！”冈本圭人咬着山田凉介的耳朵，“乖！”  
山田凉介一口咬在冈本圭人的肩头，冈本圭人立刻疼的嘶了一声，但底下的手却更加得寸进尺，山田凉介的右腿刚有点挪动的迹象，就被冈本圭人抬起来盘到自己腰上，山田凉介猛地失去平衡，赶紧抱住冈本圭人的脖子，犹如乳燕投林，把自己呈现在了冈本圭人面前。  
冈本圭人在打出的丰富泡沫中试探着隐秘的洞口，超乎意料的紧致，他即使心中再急切，也担心弄伤山田，于是使劲浑身解数安抚着山田的敏感地带，试图让山田凉介放松下来。  
山田凉介被弄的十分舒服，但积累越多的欲望，就越觉得这些都是隔靴搔痒，太久没有做过了，他都要忘记后方被贯穿、被填满是什么样的感觉了。  
“可以了吧！”山田凉介一把微微喘息一边说道。  
“不行，你会受伤的！”冈本圭人有条不紊的做着前戏。  
“可以了！”山田凉介盘在对方腰上的腿蹭了蹭，又用下体撞了对方，感受着对方早已火热肿胀的部位更加心急。  
冈本圭人的指尖试探性的探入，山田凉介身体就一个激灵，冈本圭人也被折磨的皱起眉头，咬着山田凉介的耳朵苦恼的说：“亚麻酱，你太紧了！”  
山田凉介只觉得从内到外温度都蹭蹭飙升，不知该骄傲还是羞愤，咬牙吐出一句：“你到底行不行，我不做了！”  
说着就把腿拿下来，推着冈本圭人的胸膛就要算完，冈本圭人急忙环住山田：“那这样吧！”  
于是山田凉介就被推在淋浴间半透明的水晶隔墙上，冈本圭人在后面按住了山田的腰压了下去，山田凉介的双臂当即从水晶墙往下滑去，双手努力的寻找，终于抓住了一个凸起的装饰稳住了身体。  
冈本圭人拿起淋浴，冲刷起山田凉介一身的泡沫，脖子，后背，水流经过的地方渐渐露出山田的雪肤，最后是因为弯腰而格外翘的臀，激烈的水流打上，山田凉介忍不住咬住下唇，冈本圭人眼见白色的泡沫从那起伏性感的线条划过，汇入神秘的缝隙，最终形成一条条水线噼里啪啦打在地上，而泡沫流尽，粉嫩的穴口就这样暴露在冈本圭人的面前，由于此前的玩弄，那里已有些微微泛红了。  
淋浴关上，山田凉介清晰听到了后方冈本圭人粗重的喘息，心中正七上八下，猛然感觉后方微凉，冈本圭人火热的指尖不知带着什么抹到了自己后方。  
“你给我抹了什么？”山田凉介嗓音微哑。  
“润滑剂而已！”冈本圭人言简意赅手指借着润滑大力进出起来，很快就心急的加入了第二根手指。  
山田凉介一边喘息一边抬头看着四周的环境：“胡说，你哪里搞来的润滑剂！”  
冈本圭人的第三根手指也冲了进去，艰难的开拓着后方，一边也俯下身亲了一口山田的脖颈：“我刚刚从房间顺过来的！”  
山田凉介心中大恨：“你可以啊，还顺了什么？”  
冈本圭人用牙齿咬开同名保险套的包装袋：“你喜欢的草莓味保险套。”  
在山田凉介还没来的及反应的时候，后方就被一个硕大的火热巨物顶了进来。  
山田凉介浑身颤抖起来，对方的尺寸还是大大超出自己的心理预期，山田急促的喘息了几下，差点连怎么呼吸都忘记，冈本圭人则被本来就狭窄的甬道紧紧绞住，感受着对方颤抖的韵律，两个人都是又疼又爽，犹如陷入冰火两重天，只觉得哪怕死在这一刻也没有遗憾了。  
冈本圭人揉捏着山田凉介的臀瓣，山田凉介也调整着呼吸，努力让自己后方放松，很快，冈本圭人就扶住山田凉介的腰尝试着抽动起来。  
山田凉介又感觉自己一口气要上不来，身后的巨物在自己体内威风凛凛耀武扬威，自己正被一点点开拓、一点点劈开，不管他心里上是否真的臣服，自己的身体都已经急不可耐的叫嚣着空虚，期待着被贯穿，被填满。  
身后的人似乎忍到了极限，掐着山田凉介的腰固定好，就大力的抽插起来。  
“圭人……慢…一点”山田凉介只觉得被顶的心脏都要出来了，忍不住开口求饶，却感到体内的巨物又硬了几分，随即换了一种缓慢却更深入的方式，背后的人犹如好奇的孩子，在自己体内变着花样搜寻探索，山田凉介只觉得对方抽回去再插入的时间间隔越来越长，体内的空虚让人难以忍受。  
“圭人…你认真……一点…啊。”山田凉介听到背后一声轻笑，心中暗恨，还来不及说话，体内的巨物就划过隐藏极深的凸起，山田凉介忍不住惊叫一声，膝盖都跟着微微抖了一下。  
冈本圭人没有放过他，故意在那一点轻顶试探，山田凉介难以压抑唇间的喘息，狡猾的巨物试探了一会儿突然慢慢的后撤了，山田凉介忍不住发出不满的抗议，却感觉身上猛地一沉，冈本从后面伏了上来，双手按住山田凉介按在玻璃上的手，下身再次冲入，却是大力对着刚刚探寻到的要害摩擦冲撞，山田凉介再也无法压抑，忍不住随着这节奏发出甜蜜的娇喘。后穴被完全解放，湿润的肠液伴随着润滑剂一起，和着冲撞的节奏发出黏腻湿润的暧昧声响。   
伴随着热量升腾，浴室里暧昧的喘息和汗水肆意挥洒，山田凉介的手渐渐脱力，沿着磨砂水晶墙壁不断下滑，留下两个暧昧的手印，随后被冈本圭人抓住了手重新贴在墙壁上，隔着水晶墙壁，只能看到交缠的两个人影颤动的频率越来越快，猛地，两个人按在墙壁上的手都僵住片刻，冈本圭人的手指忍不住插进山田凉介的指缝，十指交扣，感受着山田凉介高潮时更加紧致的后方，随之喷射。  
冈本圭人呼出一口气，依依不舍的把软掉的巨物从红艳的穴口拔了出来，吹着口哨将避孕套打了个结扔进垃圾箱。  
“怎么样？我的技术还不错吧！”冈本圭人重新打开淋浴，把仍然倚在墙壁上深呼吸的山田凉介揽到怀里，“要不要再冲一下嗯？”  
热水顺着两个人身上冲下来，山田凉介还来不及喘口气，冈本圭人已经轻车熟路分开山田凉介的腿，开始洗澡了。  
“你……”山田凉介抬起头，想骂两句。  
冈本圭人正身心愉悦，闻声也低头看着山田，只见山田凉介欲望还未消散的眼神，布满红晕的脸颊，因为被咬住而有些红肿的下唇，冈本圭人低头咬住了山田凉介的红唇，不管山田凉介不满的抗议声，将手中山田凉介的腿抬高到极致，再次充血的分身轻而易举插进了还绵软的后穴，再次顶弄了起来。  
山田凉介搂着冈本的手臂恼怒的拍着冈本圭人的背，发出不满的抗议，可惜伴着哗哗的水声，抗议被冲刷的毫无痕迹，山田凉介一口咬在冈本圭人脖子上，随即却是顶弄的力道越发强劲，他忍不住娇喘出声，松了口，随即被冈本圭人咬住了脖子，脖子附近的敏感带被吸吮着，只让他浑身无力，分身再次充血，感受着两人不断攀升的情欲，山田感觉大事不妙，忍不住喊着：“不许射在里面！你不许……”  
冈本圭人却堵住山田的唇，下身狠狠的向上顶了一下，山田凉介先喷发出来，随即感觉到对方的精液就一股一股的喷射在内壁里，给自己高潮后的身体又带来一波冲击。  
“放心，我没病！”冈本圭人咬住山田凉介的耳垂，含糊不清的说着。  
“你走开！”山田凉介却又气又委屈，推开冈本圭人后就拿手指试图插入自己的后穴，试图把里面的精液导出来，可欲速则不达，后穴反而闭的更紧，山田凉介急的双眼含泪。  
冈本圭人没有办法，又上前抱住他，灵巧的手指插入了后穴，刚历经情事的后穴敏感的很，冈本圭人的手指又不怀好意的四处刮搔，山田凉介只觉得浑身发软，可怜兮兮的轻声呜咽着，好在随着手指的拨弄，白色的浊液也随之淌了出来，山田凉介看着只觉得场面萎靡至极，可只能一眼不错直到体内的精液被水流冲走才算放心。  
处理的差不多，冈本圭人再也忍不了，扯过大浴巾随便擦了擦，随后把还在气头上的山田凉介包裹起来，一路抱着亲着出了浴室，回到床上。

硕大的水床柔软舒适，山田凉介好不容易挣扎出浴巾，冈本圭人已经再度压了过来，自己还有些发软的双腿又被他抓在了手里往两边推开，勃发的巨物虎视眈眈的磨蹭在自己有些充血的后穴。山田凉介恼怒的把冈本圭人掀开，冈本圭人一个不防就陷在松软的水床里，山田凉介立刻怒气冲冲跨坐上去狠狠压制住他，  
冈本圭人见状先怂了三分：“亚麻酱，你该不会是想…上了……”  
山田凉介愣了一秒，挑起一个阴森的笑容：“怕了？”  
山田凉介将一个避孕套仍在冈本圭人脸上：“不带套真是最差劲的床事习惯，既然你说你没病，那我也不带套内射你一次！”  
冈本圭人苦了脸：“我一直都戴的，我就是刚刚没忍住，因为太爽了，亚麻酱，刚刚难道你就没有爽到吗？”  
“你可对自己的技术真自信啊！”山田凉介声音性感撩人。  
“那要不然就是亚麻酱真的天赋秉异……”冈本圭人笑的不怀好意，“我都要被榨干了！”  
山田凉介冷笑，把冈本圭人整个按倒在床上，拿过落在冈本圭人胸口上的避孕套撕开。  
“那你就躺着休息一会儿吧！”  
山田凉介又套弄了几下冈本圭人的下身，把避孕套戴上，随后分开双腿，缓缓的坐了上去，深深的契合都让两个人发出一声满足的喟叹。  
“舒服吗？”山田凉介眯起双眼垂眸看着冈本圭人，腰则很有技巧的缓慢动了动，下方的冈本圭人情欲的双眼越发亮的厉害，伴随着山田凉介试探性的律动，感受着身体和心灵上的双重满足，唇间都是情欲的灼热喘息：“亚麻酱，我的感觉是对的，你以后都在下面好吗？”  
山田凉介睥睨的冷笑：“你倒是看看现在是谁在下面啊？”  
说完勾唇一笑，腰臀就大力的动了起来，冈本圭人简直难以承受这汹涌激烈的情潮，险些当场交货，但山田凉介却不会放过他，火热的甬道紧紧纠缠着，随着自己的感觉和喜好摇曳，简直当底下竖着的是个无限挺立的永动机。  
“亚麻酱…亚麻酱……你慢一些…”冈本圭人完全丧失了对节奏的掌控，卑微的蹙眉看着山田凉介微弱的呼喊，得到的当然是分身被更加激烈的吸吮和摩擦，山田凉介无比感谢自己坚持健身的好习惯，柔韧性，耐力，体力都有了明显提高，比自己是个浑身松肉的弱受时更余裕，也感觉更爽，况且不健身的自己哪里能遇见和自己身体这么契合的1号呢？  
眼见冈本圭人把脸歪向另一边，山田凉介一边喘息一边底下狠狠夹了一下：“干什么？这就不行了？看着我！”  
冈本圭人只好把脸重新转回来，只见山田凉介湿润的发丝随着他的动作轻轻的晃动着，一向清澈的双眼蒙着性感迷离的水雾，殷红的唇微张，娇艳的舌头若隐若现，但吐出的话语却无情冷酷：“叫出来，大声点，我要听！”  
冈本圭人直到这一刻才明白原来自己本质抖M,分身竟又硬了几分，也惹得山田凉介蹙眉呻吟一声，四目相对，山田凉介盯着冈本圭人眼下漂亮的泪痣，开口嘲讽：“怎么？要被我草哭了？”  
冈本圭人也不再客气了，双手抓住山田凉介分开的大腿，伴随着山田凉介摇曳的韵律大力操干起来，绝对是比刚刚再强两倍的快乐，两个人把一切都抛在了脑后，喘息和呻吟和毫无顾忌的交织在一起，汗水从不断升温的身体滑落，融合，直到喷发的一刻，冈本圭人看着山田凉介渐渐失去焦距的双眼，只觉得自己也眼前一片白光，山田凉介则不敢直视冈本圭人情欲氤氲的双眸，忍不住扬起白皙的脖颈，唇间是难以压抑的娇吟，感受着对方火热的喷射，也将自己的尽数喷洒在自己身上。  
山田凉介腰微微一软，冈本圭人已经扶住他躺回大床上，余韵中缱绻的吻，两人看着对方的眼睛，都在心里浮现出同样的念头：“完了，陷进去了……”

晨曦微光，冈本圭人睁开眼睛，半晌才回过神来，伸手拿过床边桌子上响彻的手机，谁知刚拿起来，响铃就停下了，冈本圭人恼火的叹气一声，仔细一看，却是山田凉介的手机。  
只见页面上全是未接来电提示：  
妈妈3个未接来电  
知念5个未接来电  
师匠11个未接来电  
冈本圭人眉头皱了皱，师匠是谁？  
正在此时，电话又响了起来，正是“师匠”  
冈本圭人推了推旁边被子里的山田凉介：“亚麻酱，师匠找你！”  
山田凉介脸埋在被子和枕头的夹缝里，哼唧了一声也没醒。  
犹豫再三，担心对方有重要的事，冈本圭人谨慎的按下了接听键。  
“你在哪里啊？昨晚没事吧？知念打了好多电话问我，我替你掩护过去了！”对面的声音耳熟到不行，似乎是听不到回应，话语不由带上了一丝焦急“能听到吗？亚麻？”  
“呵……”冈本圭人忍不住冷笑一声：“怎么，你们之前就认识吗？”  
电话对面声音顿时卡壳了，半天吐出一句：“我靠！睡了？”  
冈本圭人还没来的及再开口，对面已经火速挂断了电话。  
冈本圭人也放下手机，倚在床背上思考起来，接着掀开旁边的被子一角，山田凉介嘴角挂着笑容，睡的香甜。  
冈本圭人上前捏着山田凉介的脸蛋：“亚麻酱，醒醒，你是不是瞒了我什么？”  
山田凉介只微微挣扎了下，脸扎到两个枕头的缝隙里拱了拱继续睡。  
冈本圭人抽掉一个枕头，重新躺到床上，方便捏住山田凉介的鼻子：“亚麻酱，快醒醒，我有话问你！”  
山田凉介皱了皱眉头，不满的嘟囔了一声，原本蜷缩的手臂四处伸着，最后犹如考拉一样抱住了冈本圭人，把脸埋在了冈本圭人的胸口。  
冈本圭人忍不住笑了，俯身亲了一口山田凉介的发顶：“算了……”接着伸出手臂，让山田凉介可以枕的更舒服。  
此时，电话铃声又响起，冈本圭人拿过来，发现却是自己的手机。  
来电人：“Yutorin”  
冈本圭人挑起嘴角笑了笑，就着抱着山田凉介的姿势按下接听。  
“是啊，睡了！”冈本圭人一边说着，一边俯身啪叽又亲了一口山田凉介的发顶。  
电话对面中岛裕翔顿了一下：“不说这个，我有其他事要问你！”  
“嗯？”冈本圭人有些疑惑。  
也是酒店的华丽套间，中岛裕翔赤裸着上身，含着一根烟，坐在大床的一角。  
“我问你，两年前把我上了的人，是昨晚那个高木雄也吗？”中岛裕翔声音低沉冷静。  
电话对面瞬间卡壳，接着通讯被切断了。  
中岛裕翔一副意料之中的样子，白皙的手臂一把掀开了旁边的被子，漂亮蜜色的皮肤上全是星星点点的鞭痕和烫伤，手脚都被链子锁在床上，难以推测昨晚遭受了什么酷刑，此时那人棕金的长发凌乱的遮盖着面孔，不省人事。  
“看，我就说没冤枉你吧？”  
中岛裕翔挑眉低声笑了笑，吸了一口烟，含了许久，才愉悦的缓缓吐了出来。


	4. 两年前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又一年314，激情更新番外篇

人，生来、无不是负重前行。  
从来没有Easy模式存在过。  
可像两年前的那个夜晚，四人全都陷入了人生的绝境，又是另一种太过奇妙的巧合了。

山田凉介场合  
深呼一口气，山田凉介看着对面穿衣镜中的自己，和平时杂志拍摄时别无二致的美丽面庞，可眼神中藏着深深的焦躁和畏惧。  
又一次拿出手机，依然没有任何消息。  
熟练的拨打已经烙印在心里的号码，得到的依然是无法接通的提示音。  
“山田君？需要帮忙吗？”门外的声音传来，让山田凉介忍不住颤抖一瞬。  
“咔哒——”反锁的门打开，山田凉介对着外面等待的男人笑了笑。  
“不要紧张，只是一次普通的饭局，知念桑不在，我暂时做你的经纪人！”经纪人笑的和善，但眼神中难以掩饰的露出轻视和猥亵。  
偏偏山田凉介是一个对别人情绪极其敏感的人，电梯门洞开，面前是穿着华丽制服的服务生把守通道，核查每一个入内人员的邀请函，经纪人将两张卡片递过去，山田凉介从这熟稔程度就知道他和服务生打过交道不少，而服务生在核查自己时显然有瞬间的茫然又释然。  
是啊，新面孔对吧，山田凉介跟随着进入。  
但也能理解不是吗，毕竟哥也曾经是B社遴选出的超级新人呢。  
“这里这里！”走廊对面站着一个人，看到两人眼神变亮，而经纪人脚步急切上前就跟那人一番鞠躬寒暄。  
“这次实在是情况特殊……”那人不住感谢着“欠了您天大的人情啦！”  
身旁经纪人的腰则弯的更厉害：“哪里哪里，以后还需要您多多关照……”  
“这是山田君，是我们公司次世代的重点打造对象，也是懂事的孩子。”经纪人仿佛这才想起来旁边还站着人。  
那人上下扫了山田几次，敷衍冲山田点点头又转回去：“你们先在旁边小厅里等一下，等社长那边OK了我会发消息！”  
两人一边热络互相道谢一边走进小厅，山田凉介跟在后面沉默不语，只觉得异常恶心。  
一年前通过社内大逃杀式的甄选获得主流出道机会的自己，哪能想到娱乐圈是这样的淫}窟呢？  
“山田君，平时知念桑对你管控的厉害，我们都没有好好认识过呢！”经纪人笑着和山田凉介搭话。  
“承蒙您的关照了，请问是吃完饭就去杂志拍摄吗？”山田凉介故意笑着问。  
经纪人卡壳了，含糊的答道：“具体看情况吧，杂志或许要安排在明天了。”  
山田凉介点点头。  
是的，今天自己的经纪人知念侑李被临时安排去那霸处理之前拍摄的投诉事件，随后这位“经纪人”就以杂志拍摄为由把自己喊出来。  
事到如今，山田凉介不知道该怎么做才能全身而退。  
自己所在的企划S部，是上方公司B社新成立的企划部门，从部长到staff到艺人都是新血液。山田听到很多风言风语，他知道B社有很多负面新闻，但毕竟自己没有遇到过，他想过可能是三人成虎，或者是S部与B社不同，如今看来，恐怕是自己能干的经纪人把这些烂事全都拦在外面了。  
所以，事到如今，该怎么办呢？  
山田凉介又一次打开手机，拨打那串熟悉的号码，依然无法接通，知念还在飞往那霸的航班，没有落地吗？  
可是，看对方胸有成竹有恃无恐的样子，怪自己，毫无防备，已经笨到来了这里，知念就算多长出四条腿，恐怕也救不了自己了吧。  
“是每一个人都要过来吗？”山田凉介干涩含混的开口。  
对方愣怔，随即笑到：“当然不是谁都可以来的！”  
他上下打量了山田凉介：“山田君，在这个圈子里，不是仅凭努力就能成功的！”  
山田凉介不自在的活动了一下僵硬的手指。  
“山田君，你条件很好，也够努力，但俊男靓女像韭菜，一茬接一茬，机会可不等人！山田君之前做过很长时间的地下歌手吧？能主流出道，很不容易呢！”对方循循善诱：“把山田君带过来，也是坚信你专业性的一面，我们要见的，可都是掌握公司生杀大权的人，如果带了不懂事的，得罪了上面，反而得不偿失。至于山田君你，原本是多给你一个机会，结果反而断了你的星途，那就太遗憾了。”  
山田凉介觉得这一切都很荒谬，他想起自己通过会社内部甄选会的喜悦，想起知念侑李从内定的会社辞职跑来当他经纪人那天，两人都眼睛发亮决心大干一场，想起偶尔和其他艺人一起移动时他们互相谈论的只言片语，他入行不算晚，主流出道也一年了，自以为成熟，但当这个世界的黑暗入口张开的时候，他发现自己就像吓傻了的孩子，动弹不得。  
“这个圈子都是这样的！若有所得必有代价，山田君是聪明的孩子，一定可以想明白！”对方再次加重到了语气。  
“我想喝点酒。”山田凉介开口。  
“哦，好！”对方抽出酒单，“随意就好，记得要发票。”

知念，一直以来，辛苦你了，在这个泥潭里为我打造了一个干净的楼阁，可惜，这一天还是会到来，而我，只能自己去面对。

中岛裕翔场合  
“所以你快过来啊！”中岛裕翔在停车场发出一声怒吼。  
“我真的过不去啊！”电话对面的人无奈极了。  
“那个疯女人，会杀了我的！”中岛裕翔恨恨的把脸上帅气的墨镜摘下来插进风衣上方的口袋里，大长腿风一样的席卷而上，立体帅气的面孔，因为面带不耐而微皱的眉头让他更显凌厉，一路走过，每个擦身而过的人都忍不住回头看他一眼，而他本人则对这一切见怪不怪以至于毫无觉察，只专心冲电话吼到几乎破音。  
“你还是我哥们吗？”中岛裕翔一屁股坐在酒店大堂的沙发上，“你是想直接给我收尸吗？”  
“我，明天早上7点的飞机，纽约。我现在被我爸的人死死盯着！”电话那头同样语气阴沉：“我恐怕连替你收尸都做不到！”  
中岛裕翔忍不住骂了句脏话。  
“你也别怕，她还能真杀了你？这是家族联姻，她没那么傻！”电话那头又带上一丝看热闹的笑意。  
“别人不知道，你还不知道吗？我跟她联什么姻！”中岛裕翔怒到。  
“听说这位大小姐可是16岁就一统关西黑道的狠角色，格斗也是专业级水平，这种女人，说不定你可以把她当成男人，反正关了灯都一样！”电话对面已经开始胡言乱语。  
“呵，你这么行你来啊！把你入赘关西，也不用出国了！”中岛裕翔反唇相讥。  
“人家看上的是你！”电话对面美滋滋，“年轻有为家产上亿高富帅，可不是我这个退学约炮酗酒斗殴的二世祖！你去约会美人吧，我继续自闭去了！”  
电话被挂断，中岛裕翔仰面倒在柔软的沙发背上，闪烁的水晶灯给他笼罩了一层不似凡人的梦幻光晕，可后面的酒店经理仍然战战兢兢的努力半天才敢开口：“少爷，大小姐已经到了！您……”  
中岛裕翔偏头看过去，强大的气场立刻把经理的话堵在嗓子眼：“到了？呵！她也太着急了吧？”  
面对中岛裕翔恶劣的笑意，经理斟酌再三又开口：“其实，少爷您已经迟到半个小时了！”  
中岛裕翔一时沉默，抬腕看了看表，又深深扶额，刚从中国出差回来，忘记这块表要手动调时区了。  
破表，明天就扔了！  
“少爷，您还是……大小姐万一等急了，她……”经理有些难言之隐，中岛裕翔心中火气上涌：“你怕什么？你是我们中岛家的人，你把腰抬起来，不许低声下气的！”  
“可她毕竟是您未婚妻，她刚刚要把包房……”  
“什么未婚妻？谁要娶那种母夜叉？”中岛裕翔刷的站起来，表面的冰山一样俊美的面孔下是骂骂咧咧的内心活动，上了专用电梯，一鼓作气上楼。  
“少爷！”电梯门刚开，身穿华丽制服的服务生就一起鞠躬，中岛裕翔点点头，经理在旁边引路，突然又低声凑近，“少爷，人还按老规矩给您安排好了！”  
“你疯了？”中岛裕翔恨铁不成钢的怒斥：“在这母夜叉眼皮子底下干这个？”  
和预想的结果不同，经理瞬间哆哆嗦嗦：“是，是我考虑不周，我现在把人退了？可惜了，今天来的小孩长得很对少爷口味，看来只能下次了！”  
毕竟是男人，中岛裕翔闻声意动。  
“那我现在跟他们说下，从侧门悄悄走！”经理却已经掏出手机开始安排。  
“哎哎！”中岛裕翔双手插裤兜里想了想，“怎么，这次是新人吗？”  
“是啊，长得比之前那几个都漂亮！我都不知道他们公司竟然有这么好看小男孩的！”经理压低了声音。  
中岛裕翔摸了摸嘴唇，冲经理挥了下手，经理立刻意会的下去了。  
总算今晚还有点好事，中岛裕翔心情畅快很多，决心尽快搞定母夜叉就去会会小朋友。  
又掏出电话。  
“我今晚又有安排了，你要不要一起过来？就当给你践行！”中岛裕翔语气欠揍。  
对面骂了句脏话，中岛裕翔不由心情更加舒爽。  
“B社可真是个淫窝，为了巴结你们家无所不用其极，要是我敢对我们家公司职员下手，我爸非废了我不可。”电话那边意兴阑珊。  
“你们K社多高贵啊！”中岛裕翔嗤笑。  
“我不跟你说了，我眯一会儿，等着被押上飞机了！”电话那边唉声叹气。  
“好！”中岛裕翔挂断电话之前，又有些迟疑，“唉，圭人！”  
“嗯？”电话那头的声音已经带点迷糊。  
“你去了美国，别再惹事了，安心待两年回来啊！”中岛裕翔心中是对好友浓浓的担忧。  
电话那头，冈本圭人倚在卧室的大床上，身边散落着打开的行李箱，闻言叹息一声。  
“知道了……你放心吧！”他说，随后他又补充到：“你也小心点，别让那位大小姐发现你是个gay…但是，唉……你自己决定吧，虽然我也不想两年后回来你已经变直男抱上娃了！”  
中岛裕翔还想再说点什么，最后也只叹气一声，“知道了，两年后见了！”

中岛裕翔轻呼一口气，敲了敲眼前沉重的雕花大门，半天没有回音，正握住鎏金的门把手上时，门被打开了。  
中岛裕翔吓了一跳，面前的男子小麦色的肌肤，支棱的短发，坚毅的宽下巴微微留着点胡茬，此时他严肃的盯着中岛裕翔，更令人费解的是，他竟穿着一身和服，衣领开口有些大，露出健壮的胸肌。  
“回禀大小姐，中岛君到了！”他恭敬的回身禀告，并让出一条路让中岛裕翔走进房门。  
中岛裕翔又吓了一跳，自己家族酒店最豪华的包间，全套复刻肯辛顿宫内景的精心设计不翼而飞，和风榻榻米枯山水陈列眼前，四周悬挂着看起来就颇有年代感的浮世绘卷轴，生生把洋室改造成了和室，最夸张的是房间正中央，搭了一个仿若平安时代的小型宫殿，高大的屏风竖起，中间是满月型的白色纱帘，再往里看，烛光摇曳，一个身穿和服的长发女子影影绰绰，端坐其中。  
由于太过冲击，中岛裕翔犹如丢了魂一样，随着穿和服的男子踉踉跄跄走进去几步。  
我来到了金城吗？请问我来拜见丰臣秀吉了吗？中岛裕翔微微长大了嘴，盯着白色纱帘中的女子。  
咳咳！  
中岛裕翔闻声又偏头，发现白色纱帘旁边还端坐着另一位男子，五官深邃而气场贵气，性感厚唇此时紧紧抿着，显得冷清严肃。身上同样穿着和服，且一看就价值不菲。  
中岛裕翔回过神来，急忙冲纱帘后的女子喊到“好久不见啊，优酱……”  
身子只是微微前倾，旁边健壮的男子腰间的日本刀已经出鞘，雪白的刀刃横在中岛裕翔面前，中岛裕翔僵在原地，怒气上升，看向那男子火花四溅。  
半晌，纱帘后的人影左手微微抬了抬。那男子收回刀鞘，走到屏风右侧，单膝跪在榻榻米上，保护者的姿态犹如随时可以出鞘的利剑，恶狠狠盯着中岛裕翔。  
纱帘中的人右手微抬，贵气的男子恭敬的微微朝纱帘中颔首，接着转头看着中岛裕翔，气质冷淡：“大小姐说，初次见面，中岛君。”  
中岛裕翔嘴角扯了扯。  
纱帘中的人换了一个姿势，拨动了一下自己长长的秀发。  
“大小姐说，”那男子再度清冷的开口：“这次代表高木家族来关东谈生意，顺便来拜访中岛君，如有冒昧，十分抱歉。”  
中岛裕翔干笑几声：“哪里哪里，应该我主动约您。”  
接下来是难捱的5秒左右的沉默。  
纱帘中的人提起宽大的袖子，修长的手指敲了敲桌子。  
贵气的男子礼仪优雅起身，将一个垫子捧在手中，膝行至中岛裕翔面前，端正放好，才冷冷的抬起头，明明是一个谦卑的神态，但那双明亮的大眼睛里全是傲气，说道：“大小姐说，请坐！”接着整理好和服，退回远处。  
这也太装逼了，中岛裕翔心中翻涌着不能说出口的脏话，最终憋屈的扑通一声在垫子上跪好。  
“中岛君！”旁边持刀半跪的粗犷男子突然出声，“中岛君是gay吗？”  
满室寂静，中岛裕翔瞬间警惕。

冈本圭人场合  
关上最后一个行李箱，冈本圭人放松呼出一口气，重新躺回大床上。  
翻来覆去一会儿，很疲倦，但仍然睡不着。  
点亮手机，中岛裕翔没有新的消息发来了，不知他和高木家的大小姐相处的如何。  
“咚咚咚”敲门声传来。  
冈本圭人懒得理会，外面又接着敲，越来越急促，终于门被砰的撞开。外面的保镖冲进来，看到冈本圭人还好好的待着，才集体松了一口气。  
“干什么？”冈本圭人冷笑，“你们这么严防死守，我还能跑了？”  
保镖们一言不发，又一齐退去。  
冈本圭人把掀起一角被子蒙住头，黑暗中生闷气。  
要说真正的导火索，就是退学的通知书寄到爸爸面前。  
但真正的根源，远比这个更久。  
当然，自己确实有点混账，酒精、纵欲、寻衅滋事，哪一件单独拎出来都够把人推向恶评深渊，但这样的表现，也不过是个普通二世祖的一般发挥罢了，没杀人放火逼良为娼的他，自认为是个好人，朋友们也都评价自己是个性格温柔的绅士，人性本来就是很复杂的多面体。，不是吗？  
他曾经想过，自己像圈子里楷模的哥哥们那样，学习拼命，多才多艺，遵从父命，十项全能，是不是人生所有的问题就迎刃而解呢？  
他觉得问题的根源也不在这里，或许要追溯到更久远的时候，最开始爸爸的冲突，大概是在父母的离异。  
可他、爸爸、妈妈，都知道回到过去是不可能的，他不是小孩子了，也不会哭喊着是你们离婚才导致了我现在的样子。  
然而事实却是，在这个期间，自己以一种畸形的样貌疯狂生长，等到回过神来，已经走到了目前茫然的绝境。  
对爸爸，自己是崇拜的，但内心却又是反叛的，他能感受到一种巨大的分歧，这对目前的自己来说，是无法调和的分歧。  
去美国，最开始源于自己的规划，他是有自己的意志和想法的。但如今在爸爸看来，更像是一种对犯错儿子的惩罚和放逐，爸爸万事的出发点自然都是为自己好，但这何尝不是另一种对立形成的根源之一呢？  
冈本圭人思绪纷杂，对于过去，他自感失败透顶，对未来，他也不知该如何是好。  
或许就像外界说的，自己是被宠坏了。  
所以在这个夜晚，行李箱散落一地，房门口重兵把守，他站在人生的岔路口，感受着时针一分一秒走过，焦躁的迎接自己不知前路的明天。  
半梦半醒间，冈本圭人摸到了疯狂震动的电话。  
“圭人！”电话那边沙哑的声音，让他瞬间清醒。  
“你怎么了？”冈本圭人立刻从被子里坐起身。  
“那帮关西疯子……”中岛裕翔的语气愤恨，“他们好像察觉到我的性向，给我疯狂灌酒……”  
电话对面一阵呕吐的声音。  
冈本圭人急了：“你喝了多少？声音都不对了！”  
“我暂时没事，就是他们不知从哪里弄的酒，搀着喝，我就有点……”中岛裕翔按下冲水键，扶着洗手间的墙壁喘着气。  
“他们？除了你未婚妻还有别人？”冈本圭人从没听过中岛裕翔这种声音，心中越发着急。  
“还有两个男的，应该都是关西那边的……”中岛裕翔胃里又一阵翻涌。  
“你别喝了，赶紧结束，不是在你家酒店吗？”冈本圭人心急如焚。  
“不行啊，他们现在就针对我性向问题穷追猛打，如果任由他们把事情闹大……”中岛裕翔一阵晕眩坐在地上，“我们两家毕竟正在议亲，背后也是各个下属公司的合作洽谈……”  
“圭人，我该怎么办啊……”中岛裕翔只觉得脑中血管一阵阵疯狂跳动，从未这样六神无主。  
冈本圭人屏息听了听外面的动静，又看了看时间，“这样，我过去一趟，你别轻举妄动，等着我！”  
“可你……”中岛裕翔有些迟疑。  
“没事，反正我混账不是第一天了，对付那种关西流氓我也更有经验，你等着我！”冈本圭人挂上电话。  
悄悄拉开门，往外看。  
“少爷！”突然闪现的保镖吓了他一跳。  
“我要洗个澡，给我放点水！”冈本圭人指着门口的两人。  
两个人交换了眼神，一个人继续守门，另一个人进了房间。  
“你倒是去拿毛巾什么的，准备一下啊，去地窖给我拿瓶红酒！”冈本圭人又指挥另一个人。  
那人想了想，转身下楼，冈本圭人看准时机跟着溜下去，却猛地停住脚步，保镖竟是每下一层楼就跟把守的两人交接任务，自己住在四楼，也就是要突破至少6个人。  
冈本圭人缩回房间，洗澡水也放完了，红酒也拿来了，保镖们离开，他打开了窗户，看着外墙壁的构造。  
半晌，他进了衣帽间，找了套衣服，而鞋子却在另一个衣帽间，低头看看自己的爱马仕拖鞋，冈本圭人咬咬牙。  
打开窗子，往下看一眼4楼的风景，“兄弟，为了你，我可真是拼了！”  
小心翼翼，冈本圭人踩在宽度不及半个脚掌的墙壁装饰上，往排水管爬去。

高木雄也场合  
“太冲动了！”中间淳太拉着高木雄也，马路对面，就是中岛财团旗下最奢侈的酒店。  
“我就是去会会那小子！”高木雄也不耐烦的挣扎着。  
“你忘了，姐姐说了，你这里来就只准谈合同，婚约的事，她会自己处理！”中间淳太又扭头：“桐山，你倒是劝一劝啊！”  
桐山照史懒洋洋躺在驾驶座上看着车窗外两个拉拉扯扯的人。  
“我倒觉得吧，咱可以去揍那小子一顿！”桐山照史话音刚落，中间淳太就“喂”喊了一身表示不赞同。  
“大姐头啊，那可是咱们大姐头！”桐山照史噘着嘴，“如果都打不过我们，凭什么娶大姐头？！”  
“不是这个问题好吧？！”中间淳太吐槽到无力：“咱们和中岛财团还有那么多的利益往来，那个关东少爷又细皮嫩肉，万一你下手狠了，给姐姐捅了篓子，你想死吗？”  
桐山吓得抖了抖。  
“那怎么办！”高木雄也压不住脾气，“你都看见他去那种地方了，他肯定是个gay啊！我们还能装作不知道吗？”  
高木扯着中间淳太：“我这不是把我姐往火坑里推吗？！”  
“我说不定看错了啊！”中间淳太有些犹豫，“毕竟那是在中国，又是晚上…再说……”  
“正是因为在中国，他是说日语的，才证明你没看错，而且刚刚你也查了，他之前确实在上海出差！”高木雄也直接打断他的话，一锤定音。  
“可是咱们没有证据啊！”中间淳太明亮的大眼睛弯起来，露出一丝笑纹，“你也知道，我之前不自量力追过姐姐，我们直接去揭发，姐姐信不信另说，万一打草惊蛇，那关东少爷警惕了，不就更糟了嘛！”  
“反正，我不可能就这么回关西！”高木雄也一屁股坐在马路边上，浑身散发着强烈的不良气息，只把过路的时尚丽人们吓得够呛。  
“要我说，这个事不难办！”桐山照史健壮的小麦色搭在车窗上，还冲路过的漂亮女孩wink一下，女孩们表情复杂的迅速跑开。  
“我们把那个少爷抓来，严刑拷打一番，拿到证据，给大姐头不久可以了？”桐山转了转手腕，“拷打环节，我拿手，交给我！”  
“不要搞人身监禁好吧？这是在关东，文明点！”中间淳太立刻否决。  
“哎？你怕了？我们只要做的够隐秘，不让那个少爷知道是我们干的不就可以了？”桐山又补充到。  
“不让他知道是我们？”高木雄也摸着下巴。  
“我们可以让淳淳扮成gay去勾引那个少爷，拿到证据！”高木雄也嘻嘻坏笑着，桐山也看过去，接着猥琐的笑起来。  
中间淳太一脸震惊的问号，大脑飞速运转，半晌说道：“我倒是有个办法，或许能瞒天过海！”

高木雄也坐在镜子前，桐山照史正把华丽的大振袖一件件披在高木雄也身上，前方，中间淳太倚在桌子上，精心给高木雄也涂着口红。  
“这真的能行吗？”高木雄也忍不住怀疑。  
“嘘！”中间淳太拿散粉刷放在唇边比了个嘘的动作：“你今晚全程不能讲话知道吗？”  
捏起高木雄也精致描画的脸，中间淳太对自己的作品十分满意，“别说，跟大姐头真的像！”  
“废话，我们是亲姐弟！”高木雄也忍不住吐槽，又被嘘的手势警告，闭上了嘴。  
发网套上，黑长直的假发披上，高木雄也看着镜中华丽的自己，确实姐姐附身的既视感。  
“嗯嗯！”高木雄也紧闭着嘴，冲中间淳太比了个赞！

“中岛君？中岛君？”中间淳太提高了声音，中岛裕翔从面前日式小桌上抬起头来，面色涨红，眼神涣散，冲着声音的来源露出一个软软的笑容。  
中间淳太也笑了笑，“中岛君海量啊……”  
“呵，我都去厕所吐了三回了……”中岛裕翔嘟囔着，谁知声音大了点，纱帘后的人忍不住被中岛这醉醺醺的样子逗得噗嗤一声笑。  
底下两人立刻各自发出声音掩盖这雄壮的笑声。  
好在中岛裕翔确实是醉的一塌糊涂，并没有注意。  
“中岛君，虽然你说那个人是看错了，所以你不是gay吗？”桐山照史又开始提问，酒局过去了三个多小时，连续灌酒期间，严格来说桐山只问了中岛裕翔这一个问题，这是他活用上了犯罪心理学上的一些审讯技巧，连续大量反复从不同角度提同一个问题，造成对方大脑疲劳，记录他所有的答案，寻找答案上的破绽在继续提问，往往会有意想不到的结果。  
中岛裕翔沉默了，这次他沉默的时间比上次更长，他确实已经到了极限，甚至想直接吼出爷就是天下第一的纯1猛男获得解脱，现在的沉默，只是最后一丝理性在束缚。  
而对方也知道这一切，所以他们在等，等待其中一方的溃败，而目前来看，中岛裕翔似乎败局已定。  
“打扰了。”此时，一个人推门闯入。  
“不是说过不许任何人进来吗？”中间淳太脸色立刻阴沉下来。  
不等跟在后面的经理说话，那人摘下墨镜塞进前胸口袋：“不好意思，如果各位关西朋友知道我和裕翔的关系，就不会说出这种话了哦！”  
“圭人！”中岛裕翔哈哈大笑，“我介绍一下，冈…本圭人，我…最好的朋友……嗝！”  
对房间里凝滞的气场恍然未觉，冈本圭人闲庭信步走了进来。  
“冈本先生，幸会了，我们大小姐正和中岛先生谈事，如果没有……”中间淳太皮笑肉不笑的赶人。  
冈本圭人却从口袋掏出一瓶红酒：“我听说高木小姐莅临关东，专程送一瓶红酒过来，这可是爬过四楼的红酒，希望各位给个面子！”  
说完就把红酒往中间一放，反身回到中岛裕翔旁边坐下，掐了一把中岛的胳膊，让他清醒些。  
中间淳太上前打开红酒，逐一倒进杯子里，房间里一时无话，所有人都在思考着下一步的对策。  
“我和裕翔从小认识，他的事没有我不知道的，你们可以来问我！”冈本圭人笑着说道。  
“不过呢！”冈本圭人摇曳了一下杯里的红酒，“我可是关东著名说谎精，所以我的答案可不可信就不知道了！”  
“还有，我酒量不错，但毕竟因为酗酒斗殴差点进去，为了高木小姐的安全，我还是要控制一下酒量！”冈本圭人看向白色纱帘后，继续微笑。  
桐山照史：“哦？打架？你可知道我们是谁？”  
冈本圭人点点头：“其实，我小时候在大阪住过一段时间，也算半个关西人，自然知道各位身份尊贵，可是这里毕竟是关东，又是在中岛家的企业，真的有必要闹到那么难看吗？”  
中间淳太只傲气的笑了笑，端着一杯红酒进了纱帘后面。  
高木雄也在振袖宽大的袖子遮挡下，露出一片白色药剂，中间淳太微微挑眉。  
投影在纱帘上的曼妙身影举起红酒饮了一口，接着把酒重新递回中间淳太手中，除了中间淳太，谁都没有看见，高木雄也趁着仰头喝酒的机会，借着动作的掩饰，把药剂投入了酒中，药剂遇水即溶，当中间淳太端着酒再出来时，杯子里的液体已经毫无异样。  
“大小姐说，感谢关东朋友的热情，这杯酒，大小姐给中岛君，希望两家未来有更深入合作的机会。”中间淳太把酒杯送到中岛裕翔面前。  
中岛裕翔看着杯子上女性的口红印，只觉得一阵阵生理性反胃。  
“怎么了？中岛君？是嫌弃我们大小姐喝过的酒吗？”中间淳太就那样端着酒递过来。  
最终冈本圭人笑了笑把酒接了过来。  
中岛裕翔终于忍不住，站起身往房间外冲去，冈本圭人脸色一变，跟着冲了出去。

来到走廊处的洗手间，中岛裕翔甚至来不及往里走，就趴在最近的儿童洗手区干呕起来。  
“你怎么样？”冈本圭人也跟着俯下身拍着中岛裕翔的背顺气。  
“太恶心了！”中岛裕翔拿水擦了一把脸：“那个口红印是要恶心谁？”结果一偏头，冈本圭人出来的急，手中竟还端着那杯酒，鲜红的唇印刺眼的厉害，胃里又是一阵翻腾。  
脸色灰败的摆摆手，中岛裕翔又往里面冲去，冈本圭人把罪魁祸首的酒杯放在儿童洗手台的旁边，也跟着冲进去。  
一时情急，他们自然没有注意到，距离儿童洗手台50公分之外的普通洗手台上，还摆着另外一杯红酒。

“雄也，有点冒险吧，那中岛能乖乖喝了吗？”桐山照史站起来伸了个懒腰。  
“没办法，这是最后的机会了，就算他没喝，给他个下马威也算值了！”高木雄也毫无形象的倚在榻榻米上，抓起一把桌子上的坚果嘎嘣嘎嘣吃起来，一晚上净顾着装逼了，饿死小爷我了！  
中间淳太收起录音笔：“回去整理好给姐姐听，相信她会有自己的判断！”  
桐山照史看着周围和风布景：“接下来呢？该怎么办？要赶紧跑路吗？”  
“当然不行！”高木雄也开口反对，“反而要慢慢的处理，酒店不是给我安排了豪华套间吗？我还以姐姐的身份住进去，你们两个收拾一下包间里的东西，明天早上，趁中岛没醒酒的时候，咱们赶回关西！”  
中间淳太点点头，“好，你快坐端正些，那个冈本圭人意外的挺聪明，别让他看出破绽！”  
高木雄也嗤笑一声：“唉，你们说，这个冈本，看着挺儒雅的一个人，急吼吼的冲进来，他跟中岛，是不是那个？嗯？”高木雄也发出了一个你我都懂的语气词。  
“不是吧？！”桐山照史立刻一脸坏笑的捂住嘴。  
“那他俩？谁是女的那方？”桐山照史想了想，十分好奇，不耻下问。  
“嗯，中岛君看着很攻的样子，应该是冈本君在下面吧？”中间淳太托着下巴。  
“不对不对！”高木雄也想了想，“刚刚你们都没看见，那中岛整个人软趴趴的靠在冈本肩上，跟个小媳妇似地蹭来蹭去的，都快给我看硬了！”  
“不是吧？！”桐山照史睁大了眼，又露出坏笑，“看不出来啊，中岛那小子竟然是个女的？”  
“你说你看硬了是什么意思？”中间淳太皱起眉头。  
“我就是一个形容好吧？”高木也觉得失言，粗声粗气的终止了这个话题。  
高木雄也站起身，把华丽的和服甩了甩，觉得自己又美又飒，浑然不知接下来自己将会迎来怎样一个改变自身命运轨迹的夜晚。

山田凉介场合  
吃了点东西，又点了一瓶红酒，时间一点点流逝，山田凉介开始在心里想，是不是金主今晚不召见了？  
那不是幸运度MAX？  
山田凉介放松了不少，原本没有多少胃口，看着身旁经纪人抱着手机惴惴不安的样子，山田凉介心中有种莫名的爽感，倒是食欲大开，埋头开始狂吃。  
终于，经纪人看不过去了，“山田君，差不多行了…晚上少吃一点，毕竟还是艺人！”  
山田凉介鼓着腮帮子满嘴油，胡乱点点头，又给自己倒了杯红酒，高级饭店的红酒真的是不一样啊不一样。  
此时，手机震动了一下。  
山田凉介眼睛亮了一下，是知念发来的。  
“怎么了？我刚下飞机。”  
山田凉介瞥了一眼身旁经纪人，迅速回复到：“没事了，我已经搞定了！”  
此时小厅的门打开，是先前迎接他们的人，手中提着个名牌手提袋，一进来就不住的唉声叹气。  
“经理，现在是什么情况了？”身旁经纪人急忙迎过去。  
“少爷他…社长他，目前公事缠身，唉，可能是要辛苦你们白跑这一趟了！”经理这一晚只觉得过的提心吊胆，从关西大小姐那行人、踏进酒店起；从做惯了的拉皮条生意临时换人起；从少爷迟到半小时起；从少爷被锁进房间灌酒他毫无主张开始；从少爷发消息让紧急准备一双皮鞋给即将到来的亲友开始……  
仿佛被吸入一个无底漩涡。他身为东京超一流经理、以往精巧的安排，对全局的掌控，都变得一塌糊涂。  
至于，山田凉介，则难以控制的扬起嘴角。  
经理和山田凉介握手致歉，直说下次，下次一定。  
山田凉介想，再见，再也不见！  
经纪人寒暄着送经理出门。  
山田凉介则有些失落，他原本以为经理手上不小的奢侈品礼物是送给他当赔礼的呢。  
一屁股坐下，山田凉介接着抄起筷子继续吃。

经纪人回来的时候，情绪有些复杂，眼神有些微妙，山田凉介正给自己续了满满一杯红酒，见状有些恋恋不舍的放下：“咱们这就走吧？”  
“再等一下！”经纪人抬手说。  
山田凉介理解夹杂着不爽和不解看过去。  
“我刚刚在门外，应该是碰见K社的人了。”经纪人犹豫了一下，开口说。  
山田凉介眼睛一转：“你是说，不是社长公事缠身，而是社长被K社艺人截胡了？”  
“不是！”经纪人被山田凉介的脑洞惊呆了，半晌才说，“K社不搞这一套，再说来的也不是K社艺人。”  
山田凉介当即出声：“不搞哪一套？”  
山田凉介拿餐巾纸擦了擦嘴：“你不是说大家都这样吗？”  
经纪人有些尴尬的哈哈笑了两声。  
山田凉介冷笑：“那来的是谁？”  
经理人摆摆手：“也不是多高的管理层，算是K社的二代吧，穿着拖鞋就来了，刚在门口找经理拿鞋换呢！”  
山田凉介则根本不想听：“行了，咱们快走吧！”  
经理人说：“不行，让K社的人撞见总是不好，等等再走！”  
山田凉介真是被折磨的没脾气了。  
“再喝点，别浪费了！”经纪人把酒杯往山田凉介那边推一推。

“来吧，走廊没有人！”经纪人探头探脑，冲山田凉介一挥手，山田凉介戴上帽子墨镜跟在后面，电梯门洞开，和经理迎面相遇。  
“太好了，你们还在！”经理兴奋的握住经纪人的手。

“你就不能拒绝吗？”山田凉介重新坐在小厅里，被彻底惹毛了。  
“你怎么就不明白，咱们哪里有说不的权力？”经纪人也被今晚反复的情况搞得头疼，偏偏来的还是个新手……  
“山田君，你的经纪人，知念侑李，虽然能力很强，也有手腕，但你要记住，你的一切还是公司给的！”经纪人皱起眉头，“作为公司艺人就要遵守公司的规则。”  
山田凉介嗤笑一声。  
“你放心，这次之后，我会和社长说，把你从S企划部调入总部，好好培养！”经纪人再次加重砝码。  
“何况，社长已经醉成这个样子，估计也不行了，你多半也就是在那边睡一晚。”经纪人苦劝，“你以后就知道了，今晚这个差事是最好不过那种！”  
看山田凉介还沉着脸，经纪人使出最后一招，从口袋神神秘秘掏出一个药剂。  
“你要干吗？”山田凉介惊呆了。  
“放心，不是毒品，就是一点助兴的药物，能让你稍微放松一点。”经纪人把药剂投入山田的酒杯，摇晃几下，药剂就消失了踪影。  
“不需要！”山田凉介眼神不善的盯着。  
“给，喝了，待会我带你过去。”经纪人把酒杯塞在山田凉介手中。

山田凉介手里握着酒杯，紫红色的液体像干涸的血液，从刚开开始，口袋中的手机就在疯狂震动，他知道是谁打来的。  
“我去接个电话……”山田凉介飞快跑了出去。  
盥洗台，山田凉介把酒杯放在旁边，洗了一把脸。  
抬头看着镜中的自己，熟悉的面孔，手指划过镜中的自己，心中满是压制的愤懑，为什么要陷入这种任人鱼肉的境地，却毫无反手之力？如果爬上金主的床就能飞黄腾达，那自己之前练舞落下的汗水，练声沙哑的嗓音，还有什么意义呢？  
木然的把电话贴在耳边，响起的是知念侑李焦急的声音：“我已经知道了，你现在在哪里？这帮混蛋，那霸的投诉根本是他们贼喊捉贼！”  
果然是这样呢。  
山田凉介盯着镜中的自己，只觉得往常善于营业的那双甜蜜眼睛里盛满悲凉。  
“凉介，你听我说，能想办法跑出来吗？你找个地方躲起来，我现在买了最早回东京的机票，我去找你之前，不要见公司任何人……”电话那边，知念侑李的声音依然冷静，却也夹杂着失措。  
“凉介，凉介，你听到了吗？”  
可是，你能保护我一辈子吗？山田凉介湿润的手指划向镜子中的自己，把干净的镜面变得一片狼藉。  
可是，谢谢你，守护了我这么久。  
未来，我会认清这个世界，再和你一起努力。  
所以，请你等等我。  
山田凉介听着电话中焦急的声音，擦了擦流下的眼泪。  
挂断电话，看向身旁那杯红酒。  
这就是我开启堕落的钥匙吗？  
此时，只能洗手间里面，一个门砰的打开，剧烈的咳嗽声，干呕声传来。  
“Yuuto！”一个年轻男子的声音带着浓浓的担忧，“我叫医生吧！”  
“没事，我没事！”回话的是另一个虚弱的男子，又是一阵干呕，门被重新关上，山田凉介应激同样觉得自己反胃起来，看来这个世界上的人，都有各自的难处呢！  
电话又一次打过来，他捧着电话，却不知如何是好，同样冲进一个隔间把自己反锁起来，看着电话出神。  
电话挂断，山田凉介叹息一声，打算出去的时候，另一个隔间的门却开了。  
“慢一点，慢一点！”显然是另外两个人也出来了，山田凉介停下开门的手，等待着对方离去，四周寂静才出来。  
又洗了一把脸，他沉了沉心，转身要离开时却看到自己放在儿童盥洗台上的酒杯。  
笑着端起来一饮而尽。  
品了一下味道却和刚才的略有不同。  
是因为加了药吗？  
话说，我刚刚是把酒杯放在这里吗？  
迎着洗手间并不明亮的灯光，酒杯上似乎有个可疑的口红印，山田凉介捂住自己的嘴，我今天涂口红了吗？  
未及多想，经纪人已经冲了进来。  
“赶紧着，社长已经上楼了！”夺过酒杯，拉着山田凉介就往电梯跑。

专属电梯划开，经纪人熟门熟路的带山田凉介穿行，最后在一个虚掩的门前停下。  
“0314，不错，正是这里！”经济人看向房门，“门也开着，你进去吧！”  
把山田凉介往前一推，经纪人目送着。  
“干什么？”山田凉介被盯的浑身发毛。  
“我看着你进去，把门关上，我就下班回家了！”经纪人说。  
山田凉介心里暗骂一声，推门走了进去，说了声打扰了，回身看了眼经纪人，把门甩上了。  
豪华的总统套房，让山田凉介有些打怵，可似乎并没有人，半晌，他凭借自己作为艺人的超人听觉能力，从隔音十分好的浴室听到了一丝流水声。  
看来金主正在洗澡，山田凉介走向大床，一屁股坐上去，又觉得不好，把床拍打了几下后，坐在了沙发上，等了半天，还是没有人，他从床尾扯下丝绸绣花的床旗盖上身上，其实之前连轴工作，他已经连续一周每天只睡3个小时，一躺下，疲倦感袭来，山田凉介就这样蒙头睡了过去。

冈本圭人场合  
“慢点慢点！”冈本圭人扶着虚脱的中岛裕翔缓缓走到洗手台，中岛裕翔撑着洗手池。  
“我干脆承认了吧！”中岛裕翔咬咬牙。  
“你疯了？！”冈本圭人低声说。  
“我就是天生猛1，只爱比我小的漂亮小男孩，我就跟那女魔头直说，我……”中岛裕翔说道一半被冈本圭人强行捂住嘴。  
“你别回去了，直接去你的房间好好睡一觉！”冈本圭人拉着中岛裕翔，正撕扯间，口袋里的手机响起，看到手机显示的“爸爸”冈本圭人吓得魂飞魄散。  
“我要赶紧走了，我爸肯定知道我跑出来的事了！”冈本圭人急了。  
“好兄弟！”中岛裕翔拍着冈本圭人的肩膀：“你先去忙，我回去，我来会会他们！这帮关西流氓，有什么了不起！”  
冈本圭人一阵头疼：“你别闹了！你喝醉了！”  
“没喝醉！早着呢！谁喝醉了？”中岛裕翔拿起洗手台旁边的酒杯，一饮而尽，“再倒满！”冈本圭人急忙把他手中的酒杯夺过来。  
此时经理听到动静也赶来，冈本圭人把酒杯塞在经理手中：“你跟那边说一下，酒他喝了，我送他去房间休息！”  
经理急忙把酒杯接过来，一起架着中岛裕翔走进电梯口。  
“圭人少爷，您的拖鞋我给您送到房间了！”经理见缝插针献殷勤。  
冈本圭人想起自己穿着拖鞋从四楼爬下来的壮举，还是一阵后怕，笑着拍一拍经理：“谢啦，托你临时买的这双鞋，记在我账上！”  
“您是过来给裕翔少爷救场，也是帮我的忙，这费用肯定是我们这边来，您千万别见外啊！”经理急忙继续谄媚。  
“好，谢啦，可惜我把他送到房间就准备去机场了，估计他明天醒来，我就在美国了！”电梯门打开，“还是在0314房间对吧？”，冈本圭人扶着中岛裕翔走出电梯。  
“祝您留学愉快！”电梯门关闭前，经理深深一鞠躬。

费了九牛二虎之力，给自己的好哥们冲了个澡，扶他到床上躺好，冈本圭人只觉得今晚过的极度刺激又疲惫不已，拿出手机，爸爸的未接来电已经增长到5个。  
冈本圭人头疼不已，再闻闻一身酒气的自己，外套脱下来，他决定收拾一下自己再回家受死。

等到一身清爽的走出浴室，他走到床边：“我要回家了？”  
没有回音、  
“你睡着了？”冈本圭人有些疑惑，又摇摇头，穿上外套打算做完好事就不留名的撤退。  
走到门口，又有些疑惑的折返，掀开被子一角，又掀开整个被子。  
空空如也。  
冈本圭人傻了。  
环顾四周，找了一圈也没有人。  
突然，他看向沙发，鼓鼓的一团缠在床旗底下。  
他这才松了口气：“什么啊，睡到这里了，不怕着凉吗？”  
冈本圭人走上前，刷的将柔软的床旗扯开，下面露出了一个如玉的睡颜。  
浅金的发丝垂在细嫩的脸颊上，巴掌大的脸枕着靠枕，高挺的鼻梁和秀美的唇线让他呈现着绝世油画一般的美丽，那双眼睛闭着，长长的睫毛轻轻颤动，冈本圭人只觉得自己的心也随之颤动起来。  
完美狙击，是我的理想型。  
冈本圭人不由俯下身，声音都不觉放软：“你怎么睡在这里？”  
沉睡中的人微微动了下身子，洁白的衬衣解开了两个扣子，白皙的脖颈肌肤连着胸膛，最后消失在黑暗的沟壑深处。  
冈本圭人感叹了半天，才突然回过神来，这是谁？为什么在这里？中岛裕翔去哪里了？  
不由伸出手推着那人：“醒醒！你醒醒！”  
突然，他想起来，这位应该是好友提过的，晚上“安排”的人。  
不由一阵嫉妒，自己好友还真是有福气。  
没有办法，冈本圭人站起身，拨打电话，中岛裕翔的手机就在不远处的桌上。  
匆匆跑出房间，他发现自己不知道经理的电话，正像无头苍蝇一样在走廊团团转时，余光却看见一个大开的房门。  
冈本圭人不由看过去，在门口看到一条熟悉的睡衣带子，急忙提着带子走进房间去，大床上，是大字型躺着的中岛裕翔。  
这才松了口气。  
怎么跑到这里来了，真是一刻也不让人放心。  
看向门口，“0326”，和“0314”一样是酒店最高等级的总统套房，内部结构布置也是一致，估计是自己洗澡的时候，好友发酒疯，把这间套房也给开了。  
冈本圭人想了想，好不容易睡着的人，别再弄醒了。  
于是把中岛裕翔的手机拿过来，熄灯后关上0326的房门，回到0314，给中岛裕翔发了一条道别的信息，万事办妥，自己终于可以离开这个世界了。  
不，是离开这个是非之地了。  
临走之前，他又看了眼在沙发上窝着的山田凉介，又看看空着的大床，挠挠头，又反身回去，费劲把床旗扯开，把山田凉介抱起来，放在了大床上。  
又拉起被子给他盖上，掖被角时抬头看了一眼，却和一双明丽的漂亮眼睛直直对视了。  
“吓我一跳！”冈本圭人捂住胸口；“你醒了？”  
山田凉介的眼睛没什么情感，直愣愣的盯着冈本圭人。  
“干什么？这么看我？”冈本圭人被盯得浑身不自在。  
山田凉介的手慢慢的伸过来，试探的摸过去，最终落在冈本圭人脸上，然后像是确认一样，按在冈本圭人的脸颊上缓缓移动抚摸着。  
冈本圭人觉得有些好笑，但美人爱抚倒也不令人讨厌，就任由他摸了。  
“我就是想看看今晚需要伺候的金主是什么样子。”山田凉介一字一句。  
冈本圭人被哽的老脸一红，意外的看了山田凉介一眼，心想b社厉害啊！现在陪睡的都这么直抒胸臆吗？  
“那你看完了，觉得怎么样？”冈本圭人问道。  
“有点看不清楚，所以，要好好确认一下！”山田凉介语气有些刻板。  
冈本圭人仔细看过去，才发现床上美人的眼睛一直没有聚焦，说话的语气说实话也有些奇怪。  
“你没吃什么奇怪的药吧？”冈本圭人有些犹疑。  
“有，经纪人说可以让我放松些。”山田凉介回答的干脆利落。  
靠，b社真不是东西，冈本圭人摇摇头。  
“我呢，现在有事要走，而且我也不是你的金主。”冈本圭人看了看时间，“你在这里睡一觉，明天自己回去吧！”  
“果然啊，经纪人说的没错，社长苦战一夜，身体确实不太行了。”山田凉介仿佛自言自语般轻笑起来。  
冈本圭人闻言不悦：“你什么意思，谁身体不行了？”  
“当然是社长你啊，我可是等了一个晚上，好不容易下定决心，社长要做呢就做，身体不行就不做，我还是喜欢和痛快些的人打交道。”山田凉介语速不急不慢。  
冈本圭人回身坐到床上：“我说你啊，你是b社的吧？你们公司情况我还是知道一点的，我以前从没见过你，你是新人吗？”  
冈本圭人把手放在山田凉介僵直虚焦的眼前晃一晃：“趁早离开b社吧，他们就是利用你们的身体给自己交换利益呢！干嘛为他们做嫁衣？”  
“我想做艺人，我想成名，离开B社，难道去K社吗？”山田凉介沉默了一下，冷静回答道。  
“我们K社虽然是个成立不到20年的小公司，但起码可没有B社这种脏事！”冈本圭人忍不住为自家公司说话，又看看山田凉介的脸，“话说，你当初怎么不去K社呢？”  
“我，我那时候不知道K社也有艺人部，而且b社是大公司不是吗？我也是知道今晚才知道里面的内情的。”山田凉介语气有些挫败。  
“你知道我们K社一年能卷多少钱吗？就是再养十个我这样的废物都够的水平！”冈本圭人为山田凉介的有眼不识泰山气愤不已。  
山田凉介沉默了。  
冈本圭人耸耸肩：“算了，这种事，既然存在大概也是合理的，我也管不着你。话说你是gay吗？”  
“是，我是纯0。” 山田凉介答的干脆利落。  
“你，你个性倒是坦荡……”冈本圭人从没见过这么有问必答的艺人，竟然对这个答案产生了一丝怀疑，毕竟在纯1金主面前说自己纯0的话，有讨巧嫌疑吧？  
“那可好了，我的好朋友，就是你的金主，是个纯1，长得也帅，据他自己说技术也很好，要不你就当约炮……他人还不错。”冈本圭人打算试探一下。  
山田凉介沉默了一下：“这个和约炮也不太一样，也注定不可能一样。”  
冈本圭人好奇道：“你具体说说。”  
“虽然都是发生关系，但这个是建立在权力统治之下的关系，我们的身份并不平等，换句话说，我的金主并不缺少合适的伴侣，更多的是追求那种掌控权力而使对方屈服顺从的感觉。你觉得你的朋友不错，可那是因为你们地位平等，对我来说，或许需要他能释放出自己恶的一面，才能让我更长久的利用和他的关系来为自己获益。”山田凉介一口气说完。  
冈本圭人简直想为他鼓掌：“你叫什么名字？”  
“山田凉介。”  
“好普通的名字啊，”冈本圭人打量着山田凉介：“我之前从来不知道B社还有你这么一个人！你很聪明，又能把握那帮人的心理，我倒好奇b社怎么到现在还让你做冷板凳？还是，因为你有很相爱的男朋友吗？”  
山田凉介摇摇头：“爱情什么的，从来不在我的考虑范围之内。我的确善于察言观色，就像你，你是gay吗？”  
冈本圭人讪笑：“是啊！”  
山田凉介笑了笑：“那你一定和我一样是0号吧？”  
冈本圭人震撼了：“我是纯1好吧？”  
山田凉介摇摇头：“从我的理解来看，无论是金主还是纯1，都不会像个姐妹一样拉着我聊这么长时间的天。”  
冈本圭人一个翻身压过去，捏着对方小巧的下巴吻住那个源源不断吐出刻薄话语的红唇。  
真甜。  
冈本圭人一时沉迷，手已经解开对方衣服摸了进去。  
再松开时，睁眼看过去，刚刚认识的山田，眼睛带着一丝水汽，唇中是灼热的呼吸，由于缺氧胸部不断起伏着，两人的胸肌轻轻摩擦着，山田凉介忍不住叹息一声。  
于是两人的唇又贴在一起。  
叫醒理智的是电话铃声，冈本圭人看向手机，“爸爸”的未接来电已经达到25个。  
他依依不舍的捏了一把山田凉介的脸颊：“你真的很有意思，但你千万别像今晚一样，把个性完全展露出来，否则我怕你会招来这个圈子里一些爱折磨人的老变态。”  
山田凉介笑了笑：“谢谢你。可我觉得我可以应对。”  
冈本圭人看着山田凉介，敬佩又无奈的笑笑：“你真是个狠角色，不出五年，不，大概两年就可以，你会成为我们公司年轻一代的最强对手的。”  
“你是说全日本最高的super star吗？我会的！”山田凉介笑的张扬。  
冈本圭人又捏住他的下巴，半晌松开，手指顺着他衬衫游走，解开一粒粒的扣子，划过他精致的肌理，只把底下的人撩的不住喘息。  
“你知道现在压在你身上的人是谁吗？”冈本圭人舔了舔嘴唇：“你遇到像我这样什么都敢干的混账！如果我是K社艺人部部长，现在要做的一定是在这里毁了你。”  
冈本圭人单手拿着手机打开摄像头：“公司要培养一个艺人很难，但混账毁掉一个艺人却是再简单不过的事。”冈本圭人的手指塞进山田凉介唇缝间挑逗着，通过手机的摄像头寻找着最佳角度，却全都是引人堕落的色气角度。  
最终没能按下拍摄键，冈本圭人把手机扔在一边，手指继续游走，沿着人鱼线在小腹打着圈，冈本圭人俯身吻着身下人起伏的身体，含糊不清的说：“可惜，爸爸完全不认可我的开放sns的理念，甚至把我流放美国，所以，我现在决定养虎为患，让他们将来头疼去吧！”  
山田凉介喘息一下，抓住冈本圭人的头发粗暴的扯过来，红唇凑上去急切的吻住。  
“要做吗？”山田凉介含混的说，“我很长时间没做了，做一下也可以。”  
冈本圭人下面早硬的不行，进退两难：“还有不到3个小时我必须出现在机场，咱们大概只剩一个小时，够吗？”  
山田凉介嗤笑：“我算看明白了，装什么纯1？你也就是跟我互相打打手枪的水平。”  
“真是失礼！”冈本圭人气极反笑：“你真应该了解一下我过去的辉煌战绩！”  
山田凉介手伸过去，把对方衣服乱七八糟的扯开，冈本圭人的手则叮叮当当解开了山田凉介的皮带，两人身体交缠着都是气喘吁吁，而冈本圭人的电话一刻不停的响起。  
冈本圭人恼火的直接关机，山田凉介问道：“追这么急，是你老公的查岗电话吗？”  
冈本圭人脸一黑：“不是，是我爸！”  
“哦？suger daddy！”山田凉介语气肯定。  
“不是，我亲爸，刚刚不是说了，我跟他因为SNS的事吵架了，现在他要送我去美国。”  
山田凉介点点头：“我们部门之前也在讨论开放SNS的事情，我还提交了自己的想法，可惜上面没有任何回复。”  
冈本圭人带着笑意看向山田凉介：“你？你有什么好建议给B社了？”  
“我预感五年内，包括推特、油管、ins等等这些吧，不会再仅仅是公式账号用来简单宣传的工具了，而是会和我们行业更加深入的结合，甚至会完全颠覆我们行业的现状。”  
冈本圭人只觉得浑身鸡皮疙瘩冒了出来，他直起身子，愣愣的看着身下的人。  
“还有别的吗？”冈本圭人轻声问。  
“音乐领域，已经是流媒的天下，新闻出版，也早已网络化，纸媒只是在苟延残喘。为什么我们的行业还没有清醒的认识呢？未来的方向，一定是自媒体、网络节目和短视频的王道天下。”山田凉介轻声说。  
冈本圭人心中震撼，他勉强笑了笑。  
他万万没想到，竟然在这样一个夜晚，听到和自己理念完全一致的阐述，他甚至开始想，由这样一张美丽的面孔说出来，爸爸会不会更加慎重的思考一下呢？  
“当然，像B社这样的公司，让他们放弃目前已有的盈利的模式，去开发看不到前景的新东西，是不可能的。”山田凉介语速飞快，“而我作为一个艺人，作为一个sns公式账号都不允许开设的艺人，只能每天努力刷下别人的内容，如果哪天失业了也不至于毫无再就业方向。”  
“我也有提交过类似的提案。”冈本圭人从山田凉介身上下来，重新坐在旁边，“大致方向和你一致，但更详细一些，同样也是没有通过。”  
“但是我很感谢你！”冈本圭人看着山田凉介：“你的理念告诉了我，我不是孤立的个体，我现在要做的，是拥有实现这些的能力，在时机到来的时候，实现它。”  
“我真的要走了！”冈本圭人有些恋恋不舍。  
“自我介绍一下，我叫冈本圭人，我爸是K社的社长，我现在要去美国留学两年，我的计划是两年后回来着手推行我的改革方案，山田桑，你有没有意向，将来到K社跟着我干？”  
半晌没有回复。  
冈本圭人有些尴尬：“听上去是有点像空头支票，你不用现在就回答我，可以到时候看具体情况的。”  
依然没有回复。  
冈本圭人伸头看过去，发现山田凉介不知何时已经睡着了。  
“好吧，睡吧！”  
冈本圭人把散开的衣扣给他扣好，又细心掖好被子，最后忍不住在他脸上亲了一口。  
关上灯，这一去，前路未知，再回来就是两年后了。

中岛裕翔场合  
热，很热，头好疼。  
中岛裕翔醒了过来，这是在哪里？  
身体很不对劲，混乱的脑子里想起那个女魔头最后逼自己喝的那杯酒，有问题！  
我这是在哪里？  
四周，是0314的套房景色，而对于喝了迷魂药的中岛裕翔来说，则是完全陌生的异世界。  
幻觉、高热、异样的触感伴随着他。  
中岛裕翔只觉得自己漂浮在云端，手脚不听使唤的努力站起来。  
四周的光怪陆离，这是哪里？我不是应该在套房吗？  
“圭人？圭人？”中岛裕翔努力睁开眼睛，却找不到好友的身影，只觉得天地都在旋转，砰的一声，他的肩膀撞在一个软软的东西上，摸过去，似乎是墙壁，可墙壁怎么会是软的呢？  
中岛裕翔顺着墙壁踉踉跄跄，混乱中，打开了房间大门，一头撞在走廊里，走廊里又是另外的幻觉世界，一阵耳鸣过后，是嘈杂混乱的怪声，中岛裕翔自以为在疯狂奔跑，实际上他只滚落在走廊里，意识渐渐涣散。

“雄也！雄也！”桐山照史喊着。  
“闭嘴，叫大姐头！”仍然穿着大振袖，带着装逼纱帽的高木雄也呵斥道。  
“你看！”桐山指着摊在地上的一坨。  
高木雄也使个眼色，中间淳太走上前蹲下推了推：“中岛君？”  
桐山照史则踩着木屐上前，拿着刀柄就把中岛裕翔翻了个身。  
“昏过去了！”中间淳太鉴定完毕。  
“他喝了！”高木雄也大喜过望，“他肯定是喝了！”  
桐山照史有些疑惑：“什么？”  
“吐真剂啊！”高木雄也回想起自己下药的高超手法还是一阵自满。  
“快快！把他抬进去，待会弄醒了就可以问了！”高木雄也拿房卡打开门。  
“你说这中岛家真是会办事儿，看房间号0326，正是我的生日！”高木雄也一阵美滋滋。  
“人家没想到这一层好吧？你现在的身份不是姐姐吗？忠于人设好不好？”中间淳太惯例吐槽。

一进房间，高木雄也就冲进洗手间要把该死的女妆给卸了，桐山照史和中间淳太则拖着中岛裕翔进了房间扔在大床上。  
“唉唉唉，你们快来，我假发和脸粘在一起了！”高木雄也在洗手间大吼到。  
两人急忙冲进洗手间，对着缠成一团假发开始发力。

此时冈本圭人一脸焦急的从0314冲出来，在走廊无头苍蝇一般转了半天，终于在虚掩着房门的0326门口看到熟悉的睡衣带子，推开了虚掩的房门，看到睡在床上的中岛裕翔松了口气，关上灯和门，冈本圭人放心回到了0314。

终于解开假发出门，桐山照史吓了一跳：“停电了？！”  
中间淳太无力的打开灯：“是你把灯关了笨蛋！”  
桐山照史一拍大腿：“我没有！”  
中间淳太摇摇头：“我去楼下收拾东西，你去吗？”  
“去吧？”桐山照史点点头，于是等高木雄也重返男儿身时，房间里只剩下他和中岛裕翔两个人。


End file.
